Fenrir
by Nat-KF
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que Historia Reiss le quitó su territorio a las demás mafias? La respuesta era sencilla, Ymir era su mano derecha, aunque todos le conocían como Fenrir... YUMIKURI
1. Capítulo 1

Todo lo referente a Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Isayama. La historia va por mi cuenta.

Será un fic corto, de tres capítulos.

Contiene violencia.

* * *

 **FENRIR**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

-No lo entiendo-. Expresó confundido el más alto de los cuatro presentes. -¿Cómo es que una niña nos ha quitado nuestro territorio?-.

El líder del grupo le dio un trago a su whisky. -Historia Reiss es cosa seria, Mike-. Se llamaba Erwin Smith, mejor conocido como "El Comandante". -En pocos años se ha apoderado de la ciudad-. Una ciudad que había sido suya hasta que Reiss se hizo la líder de la mafia "Titanes".

-Pero ni ella ni sus hombres superan los 25 años, ¿Por qué es tan poderosa?-. No tenía sentido, al menos no para él. "La Legión" había sido el grupo más temido durante las dos últimas décadas.

-Porque tiene a "Fenrir"-. Contestó Hanji, con cierta fascinación en su rostro. Siempre le había parecido que los chicos de Reiss eran… extraordinarios.

-¿Quién carajos es "Fenrir"?-. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese apodo.

-"Fenrir" es la mano derecha de Historia Reiss "La Reina"-. Respondió Levi con su usual mueca de fastidio. -Y a decir verdad, es alguien más bestial que humano-. Ya una vez había visto los ojos de aquel monstruo.

* * *

-¡Piedad!-.

Una carcajada resonó entre las paredes de aquella fría bodega.

Llevaban horas así, él rogaba y ella se burlaba de sus suplicas.

-¡PARA!-.

Su voz sonaba como si estuviese desgarrada, quizá porque ella le estaba rompiendo la mente más que el cuerpo, le estaba llevando a una locura sin retorno.

-¡NO MÁS!-.

Y mientras él lloraba, sentado sobre su propia sangre, ella sonreía.

Después, como si hubiese recordado algo muy desagradable, su sonrisa desapareció para abrirle paso a una mueca de disgusto. Se acuclilló frente al chico y se quitó sus gafas oscuras, él dejo de gritar al ver aquellos ojos dorados que brillaban con malicia.

-Marco, Marco, Marco-. Su voz era profunda, amenazante, sarcástica. -Marco, Marco, Marco-. Su mirada decía a gritos que iba a lastimarlo más, mucho más. -Marco, Marco, Marco-. Y repetía el nombre de su víctima como si fuese el peor insulto de todos, casi escupiéndolo.

Ella sostenía un cuchillo cuya hoja medía 20 cm, de dicha hoja goteaba un líquido carmín, mismo que deslizaba lentamente hasta la empuñadura y le manchaba los dedos, pero en lugar de incomodarle parecía complacida por el tacto de la sangre. Alzó el cuchillo, colocando la punta debajo de su oreja derecha, cuando él sintió el tacto del metal ahogó un quejido.

-Tú te lo buscaste Marco-. Su aliento olía a menta, pero a Marco le daba nauseas sólo por venir de ella. -Le dijimos a Erwin que no se metiera en nuestro territorio-. Aplicó presión, apenas haciendo un fino corte. -Pero a "La Legión" le encanta meterse con nosotros-. Mientras hablaba, cortó desde debajo de la oreja hasta el mentón, Marco gritó.

Ya le había sacado todas las uñas, prácticamente destrozándole los dedos en el proceso, y Marco tenía mucho, mucho miedo de que las tenazas en aquella mesa fueran para sus dientes. En medio de su pánico, intentó retroceder, pero estaba atado a un tubo que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo, así que sólo consiguió auto lesionarse más y restregar su sangre contra el piso.

Sangre, había mucha sangre.

Y le aterraba que no toda era suya.

Sólo dios sabía cuántos habían estado en su lugar antes que él.

-Sabes, es molesto que no digas nada-. Hizo otro corte, en su brazo izquierdo, siguiendo el patrón que tenía comenzado hace unos minutos. -Pero es más molesto que no lo haces-. Cortaba profundo y lento. -Porque Erwin te mandó aquí sin decirte nada-. Ya no gritaba, estaba demasiado agotado para ello.

De repente, un ringtone salvaje comenzó a sonar. Tranquilamente, colocó el cuchillo en la mesa, se limpió las manos con una toalla que ya estaba algo ensangrentada y sacó su celular de su bolsillo.

Marco le veía con los ojos desorbitados, como no creyendo que su victimaria tuviera el vil descaro de usar el teléfono mientras él se estaba muriendo.

- _Ven por mí.-_. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios.

-Llegó en 15 minutos.-.

- _Te espero, Ymir.-._ Colgó la llamada.

-Reiner, Annie, terminen el trabajo-. Ordenó a los dos que habían estado presenciando todo, indiferentes a los gritos de Marco. -Y cuando acaben, envíenle sus restos a Jean Kirschtein-.

-¡A JEAN NO!-. El chico logró dar un grito cargado de desesperación. -¡A JEAN NO!-. Pero Reiner lo silenció, porque a él le fastidiaban los sollozos de sus víctimas.

Annie le hizo una fría señal de despedida a Ymir antes de que esta saliera de la bodega.

Mientras caminaba al estacionamiento subterráneo, fue desabrochándose su camisa, porque estaba manchada de sangre y así no podía presentarse a donde iba. Llegó a su auto, un audi deportivo plateado con vidrios polarizados, abrió la cajuela y aventó ahí la prenda, después, del mismo lugar, sacó una camisa exactamente igual a la anterior.

Una vez vestida, subió al vehículo. Vio su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor y al hacerlo notó que le faltaba un detalle, por lo que frunció el ceño; estiró la mano para sacar algo de la guantera y al obtener lo que quería se colocó sus lentes oscuros, ahora sí, satisfecha, salió del lugar para recoger a "La Reina"

No tardó nada, porque Ymir jamás respetaba las leyes de tránsito. Cuando llegó a su destino, bajo del auto e ingresó a un enorme edificio, en el lobby le esperaba ella, su jefa, su amante, su condena.

La sonrisa torcida que le caracterizaba hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Nos vamos?-. Preguntó sin el respeto con el que solían dirigirse todos a Historia Reiss.

-Sí-. La rubia se acercó a ella, con su andar elegante y gestos aparentemente delicados. -Pero…

-¿Pero?-.

Ya se habían dado la vuelta y caminaban a la entrada del Hotel. Historia acarició el brazo de Ymir, indicándole que se inclinará para susurrarle algo. -El tipo de allá no ha dejado de verde desde que llegué-. La morena tensó un puño, con los celos a flor de piel. -Creo que lo envió Erwin-. Su mano se relajó.

Volteó disimuladamente por sobre su hombro, sólo lo suficiente para ver de reojo; en efecto, un chico no le quitaba la vista de encima a su reina. -Ya me encargo-.

Se giró y echó a andar directo al chaval, no se molestó en disimular su trayectoria, quería que él lo supiera. Caminaba con pasos relajados, con las manos en los bolsillos y con un semblante neutral que escondía una sonrisa burlona. El chico le vio y no le quedó duda de que era un guardaespaldas de "La reina", sin embargo, no sabía quién era, de lo contrario, habría echado a correr de inmediato.

Nervioso, volteó la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando una ruta de escape. No obstante, sólo había pasillos que le llevarían más y más adentro en lugar de sacarle del edificio. Contempló las escaleras, con cierta esperanza, pero cuando volvió a ver en dirección a Ymir, le vio a ella negando con la cabeza, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

El pánico comenzó a invadirle, porque notó que la chica usaba lentes oscuros, y de entre todos los hombres de Reiss, sólo había alguien que usaba lentes oscuros en lugares cerrados.

Alarmado, salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Por su parte, Ymir, con una acertada corazonada de a donde se dirigía, tomó el ascensor.

Ambos volvieron a coincidir en el piso número 20.

-¿Quién te envía?-. Preguntó la morena.

Él volvió a correr, en dirección opuesta.

Ella sacó su celular para ver la hora, al percatarse del tiempo, hizo una mueca. Guardó su celular y echó a correr, persiguiendo al chico. Fue fácil, demasiado fácil el darle alcance.

Le tomó del hombro y le aventó contra la pared más cercana. -¿Quién te envía?-. Repitió la pregunta, sin soltar el hombro del chico.

Sonrió al sentir algo contra su abdomen, no necesitaba bajar la vista para saber que era el cañón de una pistola. -Apuesto a que jamás le has disparado a nadie-. Podía reconocer el temblor que hacía dudar de sí jalar o no el gatillo. -¿O vas a dispararme?-. Aplicó más presión en su agarre. -¿Quién te envía?-.

No hubo respuesta y el silencio irritó a Ymir.

-Bien, cambiemos de pregunta-. Dirigió su mano libre a la parte trasera de su cinturón. -¿Sabes quién soy?-.

Él sacudió la cabeza, negando lo que ya sospechaba.

Ella se acercó lo suficiente para que su aliento de menta le rozara el rostro. -Soy Fenrir-.

El chico se puso pálido, Fenrir… ¡De entre todos, Fenrir!

-¡Me envía Erwin! ¡Me envía Erwin Smith!-. Sudaba en frío. Se rumoreaban cosas realmente horribles sobre esa chica, horribles hasta para un mafioso. -¡Erwin Smith!-. Volvió a responder, con desesperación, mucha desesperación al sentir el cañón debajo de su mentón. Incluso se le había olvidado que el mismo estaba apuntando al abdomen de la morena. -¡ERWIN SMITH!-.

Ymir sonrió de ese modo retorcido que le salía tan natural. -Ya lo sabía-. Y le voló la cabeza al muchacho.

La sangre le salpicó la mejilla derecha.

Guardó la pistola. -Ohh, se me olvidó preguntarle su nombre-. Se encogió de hombros, indiferente, no era ni de lejos el primer hombre sin nombre en su lista.

Llamó al servicio de limpieza del edificio, que por cierto pertenecía a Reiss, les dijo que se encargaran del cuerpo, y al final, ya relajada, retornó al lobby para reunirse con su reina.

-Ya lo resolví-. Le dijo, ofreciéndole su brazo para salir de ahí.

Historia sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle la sangre de la mejilla, y mientras lo hacía, le susurró algo al oído. -Tardaste demasiado-. El preludio de un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ymir. -Te reprenderé cuando lleguemos a casa-. Pero era un escalofrió de placer.

Las cosas habían sido así desde que se conocían.

Y se habían conocido de un modo bastante… inusual.

* * *

 _Los Reiss habían sido la cabeza de la mafia Titanes desde los inicios de la misma, pero no fue hasta que Historia Reiss se hizo con el poder que las cosas comenzaron a moverse significativamente._

 _La chica sólo tenía quince años, sin embargo, ya poseía el sadismo de una anciana curtida en ese oscuro y bajo mundo. Sus hombres lo comprobaron cuando uno de ellos bromeó sobre su baja estatura, y como consecuencia, ella misma le cortó la lengua antes de dispararle en el pecho._

 _Sí, Historia Reiss jamás titubeaba al instante de jalar el gatillo._

 _De hecho, parecía que lo disfrutaba, demasiado._

 _Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando un camión blindado ingresó en una de sus bodegas. El vehículo transportaba la mercancía con la que solía comerciar, y por lo general, ella se hacía cargo de revisar personalmente la calidad de sus productos; así que cuando el camión se estacionó en el centro de la fría bodega, Historia salió de su oficina._

 _Mientras se acercaba, escuchó los sollozos tan característicos de esos momentos. Una pequeña sonrisa bailó en sus labios. Le parecía muy gracioso que siempre lloraban y suplicaban como si eso fuese a salvarlos._

 _Sus hombres mantenían al grupo de chicas y chicos hincados en el suelo, con las manos atadas tras la espalda. Como era costumbre, había más mujeres que varones, pero ellos también lloraban, sumidos en angustia._

 _Fue pasando la mirada sobre cada uno de ellos, y como era de esperar, ninguno fue capaz de verle a los ojos._

 _Las cosas marchaban con normalidad hasta que se percató de cierta chica, que a diferencia del resto, mantenía una expresión tranquila. Además, tenía el labio inferior partido, la sangre le bajaba por la barbilla, llegando a su garganta._

 _-¿Qué le pasó a esta?-. Le gustaban las facciones de ese rostro moreno que lucía tan indiferente a su situación._

 _-No paraba de burlarse del llanto de los otros-. Contestó el copiloto del camión. -Me harto e intente hacerle callar-._

 _Historia alzó una ceja. -¿Intentaste?-._

 _-La muy perra siguió burlándose-. La aparente tranquilidad de la chica le abrió paso a una mueca burlona, su rostro mostraba tal sarcasmo y cinismo que resultaba ilógico._

 _El detalle pareció provocarle gracia a Reiss. A paso tranquilo, se acercó a la morena. Esta alzó el rostro para ver a la chica frente a sí, no vaciló al momento de verle directo a los ojos_

 _De inmediato, Reiss notó algo que llamó su atención en aquella mirada dorada._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?-._

 _-Ymir-. Contestó como sí esa fuese una charla común y corriente._

 _Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Reiss se dio la vuelta para regresar a su oficina, pero antes de irse, le dijo algo a sus hombres._

 _-Apártenla del grupo-. Ellos intercambiaron miradas. Pensaban que la rubia mataría a la morena por su insolencia. -Esta chica es mía ahora-._

* * *

 _La primera vez que Ymir entró a la habitación de Historia, lo hizo con las manos tras la espalda y escoltada por dos paredes humanas. Aún tenía el labio sangrante cuando le esposaron al muro de la derecha. El frío metal de los grilletes le hizo la silenciosa promesa de joderle las muñecas, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando jalaron las cadenas para pegarle más a la pared._

 _Reiss le hizo una seña a sus hombres para que les dejaran a solas._

 _-Entonces, Ymir, ¿Sólo Ymir?-. Preguntó mientras sacaba algo de un cajón cercano._

 _-Sólo Ymir-. Afirmó la morena. Jamás había usado su apellido y no planeaba comenzar a usarlo en ese momento._

 _-Me parece perfecto-. Se acercó a la otra, con un pequeño cuchillo en la mano, perfectamente a la vista. El objeto no provocó ninguna reacción en Ymir._

 _-¿Y tú?- En otra situación, el tuteo, la insolencia, la ausencia de miedo, habrían molestado a la rubia, sin embargo, en ese instante le pareció gracioso, y en cierto modo, excitante._

 _Usó el cuchillo para desgarrar la playera de la chica. -Christa-. En lugar de toparse con un brasier, se encontró con unas vendas. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de cortarles también, dejando a la morena semi desnuda._

 _-Estás mintiendo-. Su seguridad era absoluta. La punta del cuchillo pasó rozando su pecho, sin cortarle, al menos no todavía. Pero eso no logró que se quedara callada. -¿Cómo te llamas?-._

 _Los ojos de Historia se encontraron con los de Ymir, azul contra dorado._

 _Aventó el cuchillo al suelo._

 _Tomó del mentón a Ymir._

 _Y le besó con dureza, mordiendo su labio herido, saboreando aquella sangre que tenía un algo adictivo._

 _Fue y no fue una sorpresa que la morena le correspondiera el beso._

 _Era como si Ymir supiese seguir las pautas de un juego que jamás había jugado._

 _Cuando se separaron, había un brillo hambriento en la mirada de ambas._

 _-¿Y entonces?-. Insistió._

 _-Historia Reiss-._

* * *

 _Después de dos meses, Historia sabía tres cosas:_

 _Ymir tenía 17 años._

 _Ymir disfrutaba con sus juegos retorcidos._

 _Ymir era adictiva._

 _Sí, el cuerpo de la morena, su voz, su cínica actitud, todo de ella generaba una especie de bizarra adicción._

 _Eso, sumado al hecho de que soportaba sin problemas los atroces tratos de la rubia, daba como resultado que La Reina se mantuviese interesada en Ymir, cuando por lo general, el interés en sus "amantes" le duraba un par de días, una semana como máximo._

 _Pero aun así, aunque a Reiss le gustaba demasiado su presencia, trataba a la chica con una crueldad inhumana. Prueba de ello era que Ymir tenía las muñecas en carne viva por culpa de los grilletes._

 _Historia le veía únicamente como un juguete sexual, hasta que un día Ymir demostró que podía ser más, mucho más…_

 _La morena estaba encadenada a la pared, como de costumbre. Permanecía semi desnuda, con la bragueta del pantalón a medio bajar. Algunos hilos de sangre le bajaban por el torso, y las heridas le escocían por culpa de su propio sudor. Los cortes no eran muy profundos, pero sí que eran dolorosos, sobre todo porque en esos dos meses su cuerpo se había vuelto muy sensible. Sin embargo, ignoraba esas sensaciones, ya que estaba más interesada en escuchar la conversación que Reiss mantenía con unos de sus hombres, mismo que las había interrumpido en medio de uno de sus juegos._

 _Al parecer, él era el segundo al mando, un cargo que poseía desde que el padre de la rubia era el líder de "Titanes". El susodicho recitaba una especie de informe, y según lo que entendía, todo giraba entorno a que habían atrapado a un informante y no lograban sacarle para quien trabajaba._

 _Cuando se retiró, la morena, tan directa como era, dijo lo que pensaba._

 _-Está mintiendo-. Su voz salió algo ronca, dado que tenía seca la garganta._

 _-¿De qué hablas?-. Reiss le observó con interés._

 _-No está intentando sonsacar al informante-. La monotonía de su voz no le restó importancia a lo dicho. El rostro de la rubia mostró un leve destello de enojo._

 _Y jamás pasaba nada bueno cuando Reiss se enojaba._

 _-¿Cómo sabes eso?-. Para sorpresa de sí misma, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por mantenerse relativamente serena._

 _Pero el esfuerzo se fue a pique con la respuesta de Ymir. -Sólo lo sé-. La morena se habría encogido de hombros de haber podido._

 _Se hizo el silencio._

 _La Reina parecía pensativa, pero su expresión dejaba claro que no pensaba una solución para lo del informante, más bien pensaba en a quien debía matar, porque era obvio que alguien le estaba mintiendo y detestaba que le mintieran. Ymir notó el dilema en el rostro de la rubia, y no estuvo dispuesta a ser ella quien quedará tres metros bajo tierra._

 _-Lo haré hablar-. Poseía una intrigante seguridad. Reiss alzó una ceja. -Le sacaré todo lo que quieras saber-. Su mirada dorada afirmaba que si se lo permitían, no serían sólo palabras dichas a la ligera._

 _Reiss le observó, posando la mirada en cada una de las heridas más recientes, reparando en las muñecas que a simple vista se notada debían ser atendidas. -No sé sí sirvas para otra cosa que no sea divertirme-._

 _-Ponme a prueba-. Eso sonó a reto para Reiss._

 _-¿Y si no lo logras?-. Su voz tenía un tono de amenaza._

 _-¿Y si sí lo hago?-. Contratacó._

 _-Estás apostando a lo grande, Ymir-. La mirada azul parecía de hielo._

 _-Sólo puede aportarse a lo grande con La Reina-. Pero la mirada dorada no le tenía miedo al frío._

 _Reiss le soltó las cadenas, le dijo que se vendase las muñecas, ordenó que le trajesen un cambio de ropa y le entregó un cuchillo bien afilado. Según Ymir, sólo necesitaba ese objeto para hacer que el tipo aflojase la lengua. Historia le aseguró que si no lo conseguía, perdería la mano derecha. Y ella misma sería quien se la cortaría._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nat-kun kori:** Gracias por tu comentario. Respecto a tu duda, sí meteré otras parejas, pero serán más menciones que otra cosa, o al menos esa es la idea por el momento. Mencionó una en este capítulo y más adelante tendremos otras dos.

 **Nicocchi17:** Gracias por tu comentario.

* * *

 **FENRIR**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _Reiss le soltó las cadenas, le dijo que se vendase las muñecas, ordenó que le trajesen un cambio de ropa y le entregó un cuchillo bien afilado. Según Ymir, sólo necesitaba ese objeto para hacer que el tipo aflojase la lengua. Historia le aseguró que si no lo conseguía, perdería la mano derecha. Y ella misma sería quien se la cortaría._

 _Esa amenaza habría hecho que otros temblasen, pero Ymir sólo asintió, restándole importancia a esa horrible posibilidad._

 _Creía que lo lograría._

 _Y si no, bueno… al menos ya no se preocuparía por su muñeca derecha._

 _Ambas fueron al cuarto en el cual tenían encerrado al informante._

 _El ojo morado del susodicho y su labio partido hacían creer que ya habían intentado hacerle hablar, pero la morena vio a través de esa pantalla de humo._

 _Historia tomó asiento, se cruzó de piernas y le hizo una seña a Ymir para que comenzara con lo que sea que pudiera hacer para recolectar información._

 _Él sonrió con burla, no obstante, su sonrisa titubeó al ver detenidamente los ojos dorados._

 _Ymir sólo tardó 10 minutos en lograr que él comenzará a hablar, y aunque primero pronunció mentira tras mentira, aprendió rápido que no era una buena idea jugar con su interrogadora, porque las cosas podrían ponerse realmente feas si no soltaba la verdad._

 _Al descubrir eso, comenzó a decir verdades a medias, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para ninguna de las dos presentes. Y la morena no titubeó a la hora de cortar dedos, rebanándoles rodaja a rodaja, lentamente…_

 _Los gritos del chico resonaron en la pequeña habitación. Era muy rudo y no daba el brazo a torcer fácilmente, no obstante, Ymir era más terca, más lista, más sádica._

 _Ese sadismo, esa crueldad, esa mueca de placer al provocar dolor, todo eso le dio un agradable espectáculo a la rubia, quien bebía una copa._

 _Al final, tal como Ymir prometió, consiguió toda la información que Reiss quería escuchar, y cuando ella le dio el visto bueno, Ymir le degolló sin más. La tibieza de la sangre en sus dedos le sacó una sonrisa._

 _A partir de ese momento, Ymir comenzó a pasar menos tiempo esposada y más tiempo al lado de Historia._

 _Los días fueron pasando, se convirtieron en semanas antes de darse cuenta; la morena hacía un trabajo por aquí y otro por allá, resultaba más eficaz que todos los hombres que trabajaban para Reiss. No se lo pensaba dos veces a la hora de jalar del gatillo o rajar una garganta, y no cuestionaba ninguna orden, por más retorcida que ésta fuera; eso sí, sólo escuchaba ordenes de La Reina, de nadie más, claro que no._

 _Era como un perro salido del infierno, que le era leal sólo a su diabólica dueña._

 _Por eso Reiss fue ganando confianza en ella, al mismo ritmo que fue desconfiando de todos los que estaban bajo su mando._

 _Ymir descubrió todas las mentiras que había en Titanes, y le dijo cada una de ellas a La Reina, sin excepciones. Enterarse de que tenía una bola de ineptos mentirosos bajo su mando hizo rabiar a Reiss; se dijo a sí misma que debió verlo venir, por el simple hecho de que esos tipos habían sido hombres de su padre y su padre estaba muerto._

 _La cólera le abrió pasó a la sed de venganza._

 _No necesitaba a ninguno de ellos._

 _Tenía a Ymir, a SU Ymir._

 _Le ordenó a la morena que se deshiciera de cada uno de ellos, que limpiara hasta la última pizca de mierda, que no tuviese compasión alguna._

 _Gustosa, aceptó la orden._

 _Un día desapareció un hombre, otro día dos, los demás no sabían que sucedía, sólo se enteraban cuando tenían un cuchillo en la garganta y la risa de Ymir metida en la cabeza._

 _Al final, como previó Reiss, quedaron sólo ellas._

 _Pero le pareció perfecto._

 _Iniciaría Titanes desde cero._

 _Con chicos que sí le fuesen leales._

 _Con Ymir como su mano derecha._

* * *

Ymir estacionó su audi en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la mansión Reiss. Bajó del vehículo, con la creciente ansía reflejada en su rostro; le abrió la puerta a Historia, quien tenía una mirada libidinosa, y ambas caminaron al ascensor, muy tentadas a comenzar con lo suyo antes de llegar a su habitación.

No lo hicieron porque en el elevador se encontraron con alguien más, alguien que venía de los niveles inferiores de la mansión, donde tenían las habitaciones de interrogatorio y algunos cuartos dignos de películas de terror. El chico tenía cabello castaño, ojos turquesa de mirada intensa y una mueca de enfado casi permanente en el rostro.

-Reina-. Saludó respetuosamente, manteniendo la mirada baja hasta que recibió la señal de que podía verle a los ojos. -Fenrir-. A ella le saludó un poco más relajado, casi de igual a igual. -Volvieron temprano-. Dijo con aire casual, como si no tuviera sangre seca en los nudillos, en el rostro y en parte del fino traje que portaba.

-Terminamos antes de lo esperado-. Contestó Ymir, ya que Historia de repente se sumió en sus pensamientos. Probablemente pensaba en lo que le haría a la morena una vez que estuvieran a solas.

-Ya veo-. Escaneó a la chica. -Al parecer te cambiaste. ¿Te salpicó mucha sangre, Fenrir?-. La ropa de Ymir era exactamente igual a la que usaba antes de salir, pero el chico era muy observador, al menos cuando así le convenía.

Ymir sonrió con burla. -Lo mismo podría decirte. ¿Se puso difícil tu víctima, Jaeger?-. El chico soltó una carcajada.

Historia dejo que conversaran a sus anchas.

Ymir era su segunda al mando.

Y el chico ahí presente, Eren Jaeger, era el tercero.

Eren había ingresado a Titanes seis años atrás, junto con su hermanastra Mikasa Ackerman, y el mejor amigo de ambos, Armin Arlert. Jaeger era un chico impulsivo por naturaleza, violento hasta la medula, y por eso la sociedad le había hecho a un lado sin pensarlo, sin embargo, Reiss tomó ese burdo hierro y lo templó hasta convertirlo en acero mortífero.

Pero su verdadero valor, tanto el de él como el de sus dos compañeros, no era su completa eficacia, claro que no, su verdadero valor residía en el hecho de que los tres le profesaban una lealtad irrompible a La Reina.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el segundo piso. El castaño bajó ahí. -Iré por la revancha contra Armin-. Tenía la costumbre de intentar derrotar a su amigo en cualquier juego que se atravesara, por aquellos días se trataba del billar.

-Date una ducha primero, apestas a sangre-. Se quejó Mikasa, quien estaba sentada junto a Armin, en el sillón frente a la mesa de billar.

Eren le miró con cierto reproche, como era habitual cuando Mikasa lo regañaba. -¿No deberías estar revolcándote con Annie?-. La chica ni se inmuto, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Lo haría, pero aún no regresa-. Ackerman no tenía pelos en la lengua.

Ymir sonrió. -Ella y Reiner están entregando un paquete-. No esperó una respuesta, cerró las puertas del ascensor.

Ya habían demorado demasiado.

La lujuria hacía arder su sangre, le prendía fuego a su cuerpo.

Y sí a eso le sumaba las miradas de Historia, podía sentir que no tardaría en carbonizarse viva.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, esta vez en el tercer piso, donde estaba la habitación de La Reina.

* * *

Historia le dijo a Ymir que se recostara en la cama, una vez que lo hizo, le esposó las manos a la cabecera. A diferencia de las primeras veces, ya usaba grilletes especiales, para no lastimarle gravemente las muñecas, ya que le gustaba que aquellas manos se mantuviesen fuertes, dado que en algunas ocasiones, los papeles llegaban a invertirse. Eso, y que Ymir no podría usar una pistola o un cuchillo con las manos jodidas.

-Recuerda que-. Le colocó una mordaza de cuero. -No puedes venirte sin mi permiso-. La mirada dorada brilló con excitación e impaciencia.

La rubia le mostró un pequeño cuchillo, el mismo chuchillo que siempre usaba para ese tipo de actividades. -Eres muy eficaz-. Puso la punzante punta bajo la oreja de la chica. -Y sólo tardas-. Le deslizó lentamente por su mentón. -Cuando juegas con tus víctimas-. Pero el metal no llegó a cortarle, nunca le cortaba, no en el rostro.

Todas las cicatrices se las dejaba en lugares que podían taparse fácilmente. Porque no quería que nadie pensara que la temible Fenrir podía ser herida al grado de dejarle marcas permanentes.

-A veces creo que demoras intencionalmente-. Uso el cuchillo para desgarrarle la camisa, nunca se preocupaba de eso, la morena tenía cientos iguales. -¿Lo haces, Ymir?-. Ymir no podía reír por la mordaza, pero sus ojos dejaban en claro que estaba sonriendo, mientras tanto, Historia cortó las vendas de su pecho.

Al estar totalmente expuesta de cintura para arriba, quedaron a la vista todas las cicatrices de su torso y pecho, eran decenas, hechas de distintas maneras, incluso había una que otra quemadura. Reiss sonrió ante la vista, le encantaba, le fascinaba. Sin borrar su sonrisa, paso la punta del cuchillo por su cuerpo, iniciando en el obligo, pasando por entre sus pechos y terminando en la base de su cuello. De nuevo, no le cortó. A Ymir le excitaba no saber cuándo comenzarían a correr su propia sangre.

Por supuesto, ese tipo de situaciones sólo le gustaban cuando quien le hería era su Reina. Ella podía hacerle lo que le viniera en gana, cualquier cosa.

Historia dejó el cuchillo y tomó una fusta.

Los siguientes minutos Ymir los pasó recibiendo azotes. Algunos eran suaves, otros le causaban espasmos de dolor que culminaban en placer, y uno que otro hacía que corrieran delgados hilillos de sangre que a la larga manchaban las sabanas debajo de ella.

En cada contacto de la fusta contra su piel, la morena soltaba un gemido, y aunque a primera vista parecían sonidos de angustia, ambas sabían que de angustia no había nada en ese cuarto.

Entre ellas no podía existir un contacto que no culminase en sensaciones placenteras.

Historia se desnudó a medias, quedando en ropa interior. De ese modo, se sentó sobre el abdomen de Ymir, la rubia sintió la sangre de Ymir entre los muslos, en cambio, la morena sintió la humedad de Historia contra su cuerpo. La excitación hizo que se removiera sobre la cama, Reiss sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Que impaciente eres, Ymir-. Se inclinó sobre la chica, y como resultado, sintió esa mezcla de sangre y sudor que abundaba en la piel morena. Le besó el cuello con rudeza, bajó a su hombre y le mordió, marcando su territorio.

Le gustaba reafirmar una, y otra y otra vez que Ymir le pertenecía.

Ymir volvió a removerse, impaciente, necesitada. Sí, necesitaba que atendieran el asunto de ahí abajo.

Dijera lo que dijera, la rubia también quería llegar a ese punto, así que deslizó su mano dentro del pantalón de la chica. Pasó los dedos por sobre su ropa interior, torturándole. -Siempre te ha excitado que te azote-. La humedad en la entrepierna de Ymir hablaba por sí sola.

No le pidió que rogara.

Porque por extraño que pareciera en su situación, le molestaba de sobremanera escuchar a Ymir suplicando.

No podía tolerar tal cosa.

Le gustaba su personalidad cínica y desvergonzada.

Se escuchó un gemido más fuerte cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto directo con su objetivo.

Palpó la zona sin delicadeza alguna. Sus dedos se sabían el camino de memoria. En cierto punto se detuvo para quitarle la mordaza a Ymir y así poder besar sus labios tan adictivos. Los gemidos de la morena se atascaban entre la boca de ambas, y a momentos se volvían gruñidos, cuando Historia jugueteaba con cierto piercing que Ymir tenía entre las piernas.

El calor quemaba las entrañas de la morena y su cuerpo anhelaba llegar al clímax, pero ella lo retrasaba con una voluntad inquebrantable. Bastaba con ver los ojos de hielo para saber que aún no era el momento.

Los minutos transcurrían de modo extraño, a momentos parecían segundos y a momentos horas. Sus piernas y abdomen se tensaban cada vez más, mientras que los dedos de la rubia llegaban más profundo en su interior.

Finalmente, La Reina le dio el permiso que tanto anhelaba su cuerpo, así, Ymir llegó a uno de esos maravillosos orgasmos que sólo podía alcanzar con Historia.

Aún jadeaba cuando le soltaron las esposas.

-Ahora-. La rubia se quitó su ropa interior. -Compláceme, Ymir-.

La morena sonrió con lujuria.

Y mientras ella hacía que su Reina comenzara a gemir.

El paquete que había enviado cumplía su cometido.

* * *

Jean Kirschtein era un chico impulsivo pero no estúpido, sin embargo, en ese momento parecía más que nada lo segundo. La ira le robaba el razonamiento y lo cegaba, haciéndole ver como un primerizo cuando hace mucho que ya no lo era.

Furioso, pateó la puerta del despacho de Erwin Smith. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a patear, con más fuerza, la madera se habría astillado si no fuese de la mejor calidad existente en el mercado. Estaba a punto de dar una tercera patada cuando la tranquila voz de Smith le indicó que pasara.

-Haré como que no pateaste mi puerta, Jean-. El Comandante estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. A dos metros de distancia, en un sofá de cuero negro, estaban Levi Ackerman y Hanji Zoe, él con cara de pocos amigos, ella con mirada de intriga.

Los ojos de Jean no sólo estaban iracundos, también estaban húmedos, al borde del llanto. -¡Lo mataron!-. Azotó la puerta y dio dos pasos. -¡MATARON A MARCO!-. La voz le temblaba producto del enojo.

Erwin se sirvió un vaso de Whisky. -¿Estás seguro?¿Sabes quién fue?-. La tranquilidad del hombre desquiciaba aún más al chico.

Jean apretó los puños. -¡Fueron los perros de La Reina!-. Las palabras le sabían a odio puro.

-Siempre ellos… ¿Tienes pruebas?-. Tomó un trago de su bebida.

-¡ME ENVIARON SUS RESTOS!-.

-Eso tiene en grande la firma de Fenrir-. Comentó Hanji, con cierta fascinación. De entre todos los chicos de Reiss, Fenrir era de quien se hablaba más y a la vez de quien se sabía menos; no obstante, era fácil identificar sus trabajos, siempre y cuando ella quisiera que así fuera.

Y en esa ocasión así era.

-¡MATARÉ A FENRIR!-. Su seguridad parecía absoluta, hasta que una fría carcajada de parte de Levi le dio una bofetada.

-¿Tú? ¿Matar al mayor perro de Reiss?-. Su voz contenía un matiz burlón, aunque su cara permanecía inexpresiva. -No, mocoso de mierda-. El gris de sus ojos se endureció, como el acero. -Fenrir está a un nivel mucho más elevado que el tuyo-. El mismo tenía una fea cicatriz, cortesía de Ymir.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo!¡Mató a Marco!-. La morena tuvo el descaró de enviarle una nota, en la cual decía que debería agradecerle la bondad de regresarle los restos, en lugar de dárselos a los perros.

-¿Acaso no lo ves, mocoso de mierda?-. Ackerman se puso de pie, con el único propósito de robarle un trago al Comandante.

-¿¡Ver qué!?-. La insolencia de Jean iba en aumento, no obstante, ninguno de sus tres superiores se lo reprochó, sólo porque había sido un buen elemento hasta el momento, y en ese instante le dominaba el dolor de la perdida.

-Fenrir quiere provocarte-. La voz de Smith se fue tornando más fría. -Para que vayas a buscarle-. Su mirada ocultaba un creciente odio gélido. -Y así poder matarte también-.

Erwin Smith quería saber cómo rayos esa chica, que a su lado era prácticamente una niña, estaba ganándole sin esfuerzo aparente. La duda ya le había costado muchos hombres y… estaba dispuesto a seguirlos perdiendo si eso le permitía ganarle a la Reina, pero había una gran diferencia en perderles con significado a perderlos sin motivo alguno.

A ese ritmo, los Titanes podrían aniquilar fácilmente a la Legión.

Debía darle la vuelta al tablero.

Tenía que hacer un Jaque mate, a cualquier precio.

Jean tuvo que obligarse a tranquilizarse un poco, ya que actuar como un idiota suicida no vengaría a Marco.

Desde su lugar en el sofá, Hanji dijo lo que todos pensaban. -Los métodos de ellos son mucho más monstruosos que los nuestros-. Se puso un cigarrillo en los labios. -Prácticamente nos han quitado toda la ciudad-. Encendió el cigarrillo. -Y a estas alturas cuentan con más recursos que nosotros-.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Jean soltase una pregunta. -Y entonces… ¿Qué haremos?-.

-Ser más listos que ellos-. Contestó Erwin, como si fuese obvio.

La mirada de Jean dejo en claro que no entendió del todo la frase.

-Sí queremos derrocar a La Reina-. Pero Levi sí que había entendido las palabras del Comandante, no por nada era su mano derecha. -Tenemos que derribar los pilares sobre los que está su trono-.


	3. Capítulo 3

**FENRIR**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Ymir tenía la cabeza metida entre las piernas de Historia justo cuando tocaron la puerta. La rubia mostró una mueca de enojo, odiaba que las interrumpieran; la morena, indiferente, continuó en lo suyo.

Quizá Reiss también habría ignorado la interrupción, si no fuese por el detalle de que quien estaba tocando la puerta, lo hacía con mucha insistencia. Concluyó que debía ser algo importante, como para que el susodicho se arriesgara a que lo mataran por su osadía.

-¿Quién es?-. No necesitó gritar, bastó con alzar un poco la voz.

-Mikasa-.

Mal humorada, le indicó a Ymir que se detuviera.

Se levantó de la cama y se colocó una bata de seda roja. Por su parte, Ymir permaneció con la camisa abierta y una mirada lujuriosa; a Historia no le importó el estado de su ropa, sin embargo, sí le dijo que se limpiase los labios, ya que aún los tenía húmedos, la morena se limpió con el dorso de la mano y sonrió desvergonzada.

Finalmente, Reiss abrió la puerta. Su pequeña figura permitía que se viera la esbelta pero alta morena a sus espaldas, no obstante, Mikasa, al igual que el resto de la mansión, ya sabía que ese par tenía una relación bastante íntima, así que no le sorprendió la escena tan evidente.

-¿Qué sucede?-. La voz de la Reina era fría y delataba molestia. Quería volver a su asunto lo antes posible.

-Han robado otro camión-. Eso fue suficiente para apagarle la lujuria.

Ese era el cuarto camión que les robaban en las última dos semanas, y aunque no era una gran pérdida monetaria, al menos no para Titanes, a la Reina no le gustaba que sabotearan sus negocios.

Por eso había hecho una modificación en el cargamento de sus vehículos.

-¿Cuál fue?-. A sus espaldas, Ymir comenzó a alistarse para salir del cuarto.

Ambas tenían una clara idea de quién era el responsable tras sus camiones desaparecidos. Sólo tenían que confirmarlo, para poder ponerle un alto a esa situación que ya las tenía hartas.

Sí La legión insistía en buscarles, les iba a encontrar.

Y no precisamente de buen humor.

-El número tres-. La morena sonrió al escuchar eso. -Donde iba Eren-. Jaeger no sería Fenrir, pero sí era "El Cazador", y era capaz de ponerle las cosas difíciles a esos vejestorios.

-Quiero pensar que Armin le está dando seguimiento-. A la rubia no le hacía gracia la posibilidad de quedarse sin su tercero.

-El rastreador funciona perfectamente-. La propia Mikasa se lo había instalado a su hermanastro.

-Bien. Sigan el plan-. La mente de Reiss ya volaba en otros sitios, adelantándose a los posibles acontecimientos. Sí Smith quería voltear el tablero, ella lo haría girar de nuevo, a su favor, por supuesto.

-De acuerdo-. Mikasa se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Ymir iba a salir para supervisar todo de cerca, no obstante, Historia le sostuvo del brazo. -No tardes-. Le jaló del cuello de la camisa para poder besarle. El contacto fue violento, como una especie de advertencia, y finalizó con una mordida de esas que les encantaban a ambas. -No te atrevas a hacerme esperar demasiado-. Ymir se lamió el pequeño hilo de sangre de su labio antes de que escurriera por su mentón.

-No tardaré-.

Así, la morena partió a la sala de control de la mansión.

* * *

Los hombres de El Comandante tomaron posesión del camión en cuestión de segundos. Mataron al conductor y al copiloto sin pensárselo dos veces; después, le dijeron a las víctimas de secuestro que se callaran o les cortarían la lengua.

En realidad, La Legión raramente recurría a la mutilación, pero eso no lo sabían los involucrados, por lo cual dejaron de gritar, no obstante, continuaron sollozando, atemorizados.

-Son más escandalosos que los nuestros-. Quién habló fue Nanaba, una chica bajo el cargo de Mike, quien a la vez era su amante.

-Bueno-. Mike iba recostado en el asiento de copiloto, sin importarle la mancha de sangre del respaldo. -Ve tú a saber que rayos les hacen en las instalaciones de Reiss-.

La chica sonrió con cierta burla. -¿De verdad esa niña es tan retorcida como dicen?-.

-Erwin dice que no la subestimemos-.

En la parte de atrás del vehículo, Jaeger apretó los dientes y se removió molesto, detestaba que subestimaran a su jefa. Les gustaba que los odiaran, que les temieran, que les respetaran a base de sangre; que les miraran por debajo del hombro era algo imperdonable que se pagaba con muerte.

Contuvo su enojo y continuó fingiendo que lloraba, al igual que el resto. Él también llevaba las manos encadenadas tras la espalda, pero a diferencia de ellos, podía soltarse cuando quisiera.

El camión se detuvo en la entrada de un túnel, para cambiar de vehículo. Mike y Nanaba fueron bajando a las víctimas una a una, analizándoles detenidamente para ver sí sacaban algo útil. Les sorprendió ver que fuera del temor en sus rostros, todos estaban intactos, y la mayoría eran realmente atractivos. La chica silbó. -Hay que reconocerlo. Reiss tiene calidad-.

-Concuerdo. Esto le gustará a nuestros clientes-. Ya sólo quedaban dos personas en el camión.

El último en bajar fue Jaeger, con la mirada gacha, fingiendo temblores. Nanaba le obligó a alzar el rostro. -Tiene unos ojos bastante exóticos-. Mike tomó al chico del mentón, le dio una rápida mirada, después le olfateó como era su costumbre, y al final lo dejo dando un asentimiento.

-Parece del tipo de Levi-. Observó su cabello y su piel trigueña. -Quizá sea un buen regalo-.

A Jaeger no le gustó eso de ser un regalo, menos aún para alguien de La Legión. Asqueado, escupió a su costado derecho. -Pertenezco a Titanes-. Su voz consiguió hacer una especie de eco.

Muy tarde, Mike ató cabos, esos ojos, ¡Esos ojos turquesa!

-¡EL CAZADOR!-.

De un instante a otro, la mirada de Eren cambió drásticamente, de estar bañada en lágrimas, pasó a relucir con instintos asesinos.

Nanaba no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar adecuadamente antes de que Eren sacara una pequeña hacha de sólo él supo donde. Jaeger arremetió con rabia fría, y aunque su objetivo era decapitar a la chica, no lo logró, porque Nanaba atravesó su brazo derecho, cambiando el perder la cabeza por perder la mano. Su grito fue una dulce melodía para el Cazador.

Eren escuchó el retroceso de un revolver. -No-. Y lanzó un pequeño cuchillo que tenía en el cinturón, directo al hombro derecho de Mike. Eso desvió el disparo, y al final la bala sólo rozó al chico, el éxtasis del momento hizo que ni siquiera lo sintiera.

Por su parte, Nanaba intentó levantar su revolver con la mano izquierda, pero jamás había sido buena disparando así y le daba miedo terminar disparándole a su amante.

Una vez más, Jaeger arremetió con un fuerte golpe, no obstante, Mike le frenó con el cañón de su pistola, como consecuencia, el arma quedó inservible. El chico sonrió, de un modo retorcido, de un modo que llegaba a lo enfermizo, justo como sonreían todos los miembros de titanes.

Volvió a alzar el hacha.

Y un disparó le detuvo.

La presión había hecho que Nanaba disparara, y aunque no le dio a su verdadero objetivo, sí logró darle al hacha, consiguiendo que Eren le soltara el tiempo justo para que Mike le diese un puñetazo. Su puño impactó de lleno contra la boca de Jaeger, lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarle dos dientes, pero no lo suficiente para quitárselo de encima, ya que Jaeger ni si quiera tambaleó.

Escupió sus dos dientes. -Mi turno-. Y su puño ascendió para pegarle directo en la mandíbula. No perdió el tiempo y le dio un rodillazo que le sacó el aire. Después, de un codazo al pecho, hizo que el gran hombre cayese al piso.

Eren era rápido y muy fuerte, lo suficiente para compensar la diferencia de tamaños entre ellos, sin mayores problemas.

Cuando Mike dio contra el suelo, Jaeger rápidamente recuperó su hacha, dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza al rubio.

Pero antes de que lo matara.

Apareció un cuarto individuo en escena.

Su presencia era tan silenciosa que nadie podía detectarlo a tiempo. Jaeger no fue la excepción. Antes de darse cuenta, cayó al piso, inconsciente.

-Queríamos a Fenrir-. Su voz era fría, al igual que su mirada de acero. -Pero tener a El Cazador también es bueno-.

-Levi-. Mike miró con alivio al susodicho, y después se puso de pie para auxiliar a Nanaba.

* * *

Cuando Jaeger recuperó la consciencia, estaba atado a una silla metálica, en una sala de interrogación. Le causó cierta gracia, por lo general era él quien interrogaba personas y no al revés.

Quien ingresó a la habitación fue Hanji. Titanes solía apodarle como "Científica Loca", porque poseía una curiosidad extrema y no tenía límites a la hora de saciarla.

Puso en la mesa una serie de instrumentos, asegurándose de que él los viera todos.

Claro que los reconocía, él mismo los usaba, bastante seguido.

Pero no tenía miedo, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentirlo, desde que ingresó al grupo de La Reina.

-Eren Jaeger, El Cazador-. Hanji paso la mano por sus instrumentos, viendo cual usar primero, pensando que reacciones podría tener su nuevo objeto de investigación. -El tercero al mando de Titanes-.

-Ese soy yo-. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Sabes? Queríamos atraer a Fenrir, no a ti-. Hanji comenzó a jugar sus cartas, intentando sacarle algo al chico, por más pequeño que fuese.

Eren soltó una carcajada ácida. -Créeme-. Sus ojos turquesa reflejaban cientos de cosas, todas oscuras. -No querrán traer a Fenrir aquí-.

-Ohh sí que queremos-. Le miró fijamente. -Queremos saber quién es, de donde salió, cuál es su verdadero nombre-.

-Suerte con eso-. Dijo Jaeger, ni siquiera él sabía aquello. Todos en la mansión de Reiss conocían a la morena por Fenrir. La única manera de saberlo sería secuestrar a Historia y sacarle la verdad, o lograr capturar a Fenrir y conseguir que aflojara la lengua, pero si Reiss le había ordenado no hablar, no lo haría con nada. Así que ambas opciones eran prácticamente imposibles.

Además, aunque él lo supiera.

Tampoco diría nada.

-Ya hablaras-. Dijo Hanji con seguridad.

-No tienen idea de lo que están haciendo-. Dijo un sonriente castaño. Sí ellos pensaban que iban a hacerlo hablar de lo que querían, no tenían ni idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas entre los miembros de Titanes.

No sabían a que grado podía llegar la lealtad a la Reina.

Hanji cambió de estrategia. -Dejaste manca a Nanaba-.

-Eso pasa por robar nuestros camiones-. Su voz mezclaba burla con amenaza. -Quería matarle, pero ya ves, no siempre conseguimos lo que queremos-. Sus ojos turquesa analizaban a quien quería analizarle.

-Sus camiones se metían en nuestro territorio-. Contestó Hanji.

-¿Suyo?-. Eren alzó una ceja, divertido. -Es territorio de Titanes-.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Ustedes los jóvenes son muy tercos-. Por fin se decidió por un instrumento. -Mientras estabas inconsciente-. Rodeó la mesa, colocándose frente a Jaeger. -Te revisamos-. Él no hizo ningún gesto. -Y sabemos que tienes un rastreador en una muela-.

-Su inteligencia me sorprende-. Dijo burlonamente.

-Veamos sí los titanes sienten dolor-.

* * *

-Se apagó la señal-. Dijo Armin. El punto que indicaba donde estaba Eren había desaparecido de los monitores.

Ymir contemplaba la pantalla con cierto enojo. Tal como pensó, La Legión era la culpable de sus camiones desaparecidos. La ubicación de Eren pertenecía a una de las sub-bases de El Comandante, pero era seguro que trasladarían a Jaeger a la base principal.

Y aunque La Legión no lo sabía.

Titanes conocía la ubicación de todas sus instalaciones.

La Reina jamás dejaba cabos sueltos.

-Mikasa perderá la cabeza-. Bromeó la morena. Sabía que en realidad no sería así, le habían garantizado a la chica que no perderían definitivamente a su hermanastro, y Reiss siempre cumplía su palabra cuando se la daba a sus miembros más cercanos.

Armin tecleó algunos códigos antes de responderle. -En estos momentos, Mikasa está con Annie-. Se volteó para verle. -¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?-.

-No-. Ymir seguía contemplando el monitor. -Déjalas disfrutar-. Su mente ya ideaba más de una cosa, y ninguna era buena. -Por el momento, sigan el plan. Activa el segundo rastreador-.

Armin obedeció, activo el segundo rastreador y el punto volvió a aparecer en la pantalla.

-En vista de que esto está temporalmente resuelto-. Vio la pantalla con una sonrisa. Sabía que seguramente estaban torturando a Jaeger, sin embargo, también sabía que el chico resistiría sin problemas, porque no iban a matarlo, era obvio que no lo harían. -Me voy-.

-¿Te vas?-. Preguntó Armin confundido, por lo general, Ymir vigilaba esas cosas de cerca.

-Tengo que regresar con La Reina-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y salió de la sala de control.

* * *

 _Ymir tenía dos años trabajando para Reiss cuando ocurrió un pequeño suceso al que, en ese momento, no le dieron mayor importancia. Iban saliendo de un centro comercial que la rubia quería adquirir, cuando ambas se percataron de que alguien observaba fijamente a la más alta; esto no le gustó ni un poco a Reiss, Ymir era suya, sólo suya._

 _-Me conoce-. Dijo la morena. En efecto, esa chica le conocía y Ymir a ella, demasiado bien, por desgracia para la susodicha._

 _-¿Quién es?-. Historia sonreía de tal modo que nadie habría sospechado que pensaba en cometer un homicidio._

 _-Mi exnovia-. Respondió tranquilamente. Justo en ese instante, la chica se acercó, claramente enojada._

 _-¡YMIR!-. La nombrada no hizo nada por esquivar la bofetada que logró sacarle sangre. -¿¡Cómo pudiste!?-. Después intento empujarle, pero la morena ni siquiera se inmuto ante el golpe en su pecho. -¡Desapareciste!-. Ymir sonrió de manera desvergonzada._

 _Había estado en una especie de relación con esa chica antes de que la secuestraran los hombres de Titanes. Ni siquiera la recordaba hasta ese preciso momento. Jamás le había tenido un cariño particular o un interés más allá del sexo; le decía novia, sin embargo, a duras penas le consideraba una amiga, y una lejana. No obstante, le había llenado la cabeza de palabras bonitas para tener con quien acostarse cada vez que se le daba la gana._

 _La chica le dio una segunda bofetada, pero la morena continuó sonriendo con su usual sarcasmo. -¿Así me saludas después de dos años sin vernos?-._

 _-¿¡Dónde has estado!? ¡Te fuiste sin dar explicaciones!-._

 _-A la única que le doy explicaciones, es a mi reina-. Fue hasta ese instante que la chica reparó en la presencia de Historia._

 _-¿Y tú quién rayos eres?-. Preguntó con una mueca mezcla del enojo y la confusión._

 _Reiss sonrió con esa crueldad que le caracterizaba. -Soy la dueña de Ymir-._

* * *

 _Los celos de Historia dictaron sentencia, y así, la "ex novia" de Ymir terminó en las instalaciones de Titanes._

 _-Mons… monstruos…-. La chica lloraba mientras su propia sangre le empapaba la espalda, debido a que Reiss le destrozó la piel a base de latigazos._

 _A duras penas podía alzar el rostro unos milímetros, pero Reiss le tomó del mentón para obligarle a verle a los ojos. -Esto no habría pasado-. Encajó profundamente sus uñas. -Si hubieras ignorado a Ymir-. Deslizó sus dedos, cortándole la piel del rostro. -No me gusta que los demás sepan su nombre-. La chica gritaba y sollozaba. -Sólo yo tengo ese derecho-._

 _Ymir observaba todo en silencio, desde su lugar en la pared. No sentía remordimiento alguno, tal vez porque para ella nada de eso estaba mal._

 _Ya no tenía una división entre lo bueno y lo malo._

 _Únicamente existía lo que le gustaba y lo que no._

 _-Ymir-. Miro fijamente a Historia, a la espera de su orden, aunque ya sabía cual sería. -Mátala-._

 _Se sacó el cuchillo de su cinturón y se acercó a la chica. Los sollozos no le provocaban ni siquiera un cosquilleo. Las emociones de Ymir giraban en torno a Historia y a matar sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Tomó del cabello a su víctima, obligándole a inclinar hacía atrás la cabeza._

 _-Mátala-. Repitió Historia._

 _El filo rozó superficialmente su cuello. -¿Acaso… no piensas… por ti misma?-. Las palabras fueron apenas un susurro._

 _-Sí lo hago-. Sonrió sádicamente. -Pero me gusta hacer lo que mi Reina me dice-. Y le cortó la garganta con un solo movimiento._

 _Para La Reina y Fenrir ese fue únicamente un asesinato más en su lista, sin embargo, ninguna vio venir que esa chica, apellidada Blouse, tenía una hermana que más tarde terminaría uniéndose a La Legión._

* * *

El alto mando de La Legión estaba reunido en el despacho de El Comandante. -Eren no ha dicho nada-. Dijo una fascinada Hanji. -Su resistencia es asombrosa-.

-No adules a ese mocoso de mierda-. Contestó Levi, desde su lugar en el sofá de cuero.

-¡Pero…-. Hanji iba a darle decenas de motivos para argumentar que el chico era realmente asombroso como objeto de investigación, pero Erwin le interrumpió.

-Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo Hanji. No obstante, aún tenemos que averiguar más sobre Fenrir-. Colocó una carpeta con fotografías en la mesa del centro. -Esto es lo único que tenemos-. En las imágenes podía verse a Ymir en distintos lugares públicos, a veces sola, a veces con otros miembros de Titanes, y en muchas, con Historia.

Por más que investigaban, no encontraban nada.

-Parece como si en verdad fuese un perro salido del infierno-. Comentó Levi justo antes de que alguien tocara la puerta.

-Adelante-. Dijo Erwin.

Sasha Blouse ingresó al despacho para entregar un informe. Cuando se acercó para dárselo a El Comandante, inevitablemente su mirada reparó en las fotografías. Sus ojos delataron sorpresa e impacto.

-Al parecer nunca habías visto a Fenrir-. Dijo Erwin. Por lo general, sus hombres se asombraban la primera vez que veían a Fenrir, ya que así fuese en fotografías, tenía un aura monstruosamente amenazante. Además, la foto que Sasha estaba viendo le mostraba sin sus usuales lentes oscuros, por lo cual sus ojos dorados relucían con malicia.

-¿Sasha?-. Llamó a la chica, que parecía no reaccionar.

El problema era que sí que le había visto antes, y desde esa primera vez, hacía más de 7 años, le había dado escalofríos su presencia.

-Ymir-. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-. Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Esa mujer-. Señaló Sasha. -Estoy segura-. No había manera de confundir aquellos ojos dorados. -Es Ymir Fritz-.


	4. Capítulo 4

**FENRIR**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

El vapor llenaba el cuarto de baño, debido a que el agua, más que estar caliente parecía hervir con furia. Y ahí, bajo la regadera, se encontraba Ymir. El agua le enrojecía la piel y le causaba cierto ardor, pero disfrutaba de aquella sensación. A veces Historia solía decirle, parte en broma parte en serio, que le gustaban ese tipo de duchas porque le recordaban al lugar del cual provenían: El infierno.

Ymir sonrió.

Su reina, su diosa, su amante y ama, incluso ella pensaba que había salido de las profundidades de una oscura pesadilla. Sin embargo, a diferencia de todos, Historia no le temía, claro que no.

Porque aunque algunos le comparaban con un perro del infierno, a la reina le gustaba más verle como un lobo, un lobo monstruosamente leal, un lobo nacido para matar, un lobo llamado Fenrir, su Fenrir.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, giró el grifo y salió de la ducha. Pero no llegó a salir del cuarto de baño, porque apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando escuchó que decían su nombre. Obediente, acudió al llamado. En medio del vapor que ella mismo provocó, observó la pequeña figura de su reina, sumergida en una gran tina de color negro.

-¿Estuvo agradable tu viaje al infierno?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bastante-. Ella también sonrió, de un modo ácido y sarcástico.

Historia le hizo una seña con la mano, diciéndole que se acercara. Ya excitada, la morena se metió al agua con ella, conocía esa pequeña rutina, sabía que a Historia le gustaba relajarse a su manera cuando se bañaba.

Conocía demasiado bien a quien le conocía aun más.

La mano de Reiss acarició su cabeza, sin dulcera alguna, sólo con erotismo, y después le empujó hacía abajo, guiando la cabeza de Ymir a sus senos. Cumpliendo tal exigencia, la morena lamió y mordió el área. No demoró nada en meter su mano entre las suaves piernas de su reina; a diferencia de ella, cuya piel estaba surcada de cicatrices, la piel de Historia era realmente tersa.

Le estimuló con el pulgar y usó dos dedos para penetrarle. A Reiss le encantaban las manos de Ymir, y lo que más le fascinaba eran sus dedos, delgados, largos y fuertes, mismos que sabían perfectamente donde tocarle. Mientras gozaba, clavó sus uñas en los hombros llenos de pecas, algunos hilillos de sangre se mezclaron con la humedad de su piel.

Unos minutos después, tras llegar al orgasmo, Historia le dijo que ya podía retirarse.

No tardó mucho vistiéndose, jamás lo hacía. Aún goteaba agua de su cabello cuando se miró al espejo; su dura mirada perforaba incluso a su propio reflejo, el deseo de sangre habitaba permanentemente en sus ojos, pues no se tenía compasión ni siquiera a si misma. Se contempló durante unos segundos, y al final, se puso sus lentes oscuros.

Retornó a la habitación para equiparse con los objetos que acostumbraba a llevar consigo: Su cuchillo preferido al lado derecho de su cinturón, su revolver tras la espalda, y un par de cosas que podían ser útiles en sus bolsillos.

Una vez lista, salió de la habitación.

Tenía trabajo por hacer.

La primera y única vez que arrestaron a Ymir, los policías involucrados no tenían ni idea de que estaban subiendo a su patrulla a la mano derecha de Historia Reiss.

De haberlo sabido, quizá habrían hecho la vista gorda.

En efecto, la morena se sentó en la parte trasera de la patrulla, pero en ningún momento dejo de sonreír, y cuando le dijeron que tenía derecho a guardar silencio, soltó una carcajada.

¿Por qué?

Porque bueno…

Por supuesto, el juguete favorito de La Reina no podía desaparecer sin que esta lo supiera. Fue cuestión de instante para que pusiera manos a la obra.

Ymir no llegó a pisar la cárcel.

Y por lo que le hicieron a aquellos hombres, nadie volvió a intentar llevarle a dicho lugar.

Sólo Historia podía ponerle esposas a Ymir.

Pero La Legión quería ponerle correa al perro de la reina.

Razón por la cual habían puesto ojos en toda la ciudad.

* * *

La mayoría de los vigilantes alardeaba de no haberse cruzado con la temible Fenrir, no obstante, ese día, uno de ellos le vio entrando a un edificio algo lejano de su área habitual. No tuvo que pensarlo, dio el aviso de inmediato.

Ymir acudió a dicho edificio para arreglar un asunto que le desagradaba a Reiss: Un hombre con el que había hecho tratos intentaba echarse para atrás. Un suceso que obviamente Titanes no iba a tolerar.

Entró al lugar con su andar despreocupado. Bajo sus lentes oscuros, sus ojos analizaron el entorno, concluyendo con facilidad que ella misma era la mayor amenaza del sitio.

Cuando entró a la habitación acordada, y el hombre se dio cuenta de quién había acudido en lugar de la propia Reiss, no le costó mucho atar cabos. Bien decían los rumores que Fenrir raramente se ponía a dialogar, su estilo de comunicación se basaba en silenciar a los demás.

-Nadie cancela tratos con Historia Reiss-. Se lo dijo al oído, mientras lo degollaba lentamente. La pistola era más rápida sí, pero no tenía prisa alguna. Le soltó y cuando cayó al piso, él llegó a hacer intentos inútiles por detener su hemorragia, sin embargo, su sangre le huía entre los dedos. Ella gozaba con el sonido que él producía al ahogarse.

De reojo observó que un pequeño perro era testigo de todo, el animalito temblaba ante su presencia. -¿Qué tal pequeño?-. Se acercó a la criatura, con cuchillo en mano, por instinto, el retrocedió. -¿Me temes?-. Dijo con burla, y aunque la mascota no te entendía, su voz le atemorizaba más. Alzó el cuchillo en su dirección, aun goteaba sangre. -No te haré nada-. Su posición decía lo contrario. Pasó la punta del metal por el lomo del animal, sin cortarlo, sólo trazando un camino de sangre que le perteneció a su dueño. -Perro no mata perro-. Sonrió burlonamente y retiró el cuchillo, dejándole intacto.

Sí, era consciente de que todos le veían como el perro de Reiss. ¿Le importaba? Claro que no. Incluso le causaba gracia.

Salió de la habitación al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y llamó a Historia mientras subía al ascensor, al primer timbre le contestaron, era la única que poseía dicho privilegio. Exhalo una bocanada de humor. -Listo-. Reportó indiferente a la sangre de sus mangas.

-Bien-. Le respondieron con voz satisfecha.

Le dio algunos detalles de lo hecho y después Reiss comenzó a decirle las instrucciones de su siguiente trabajo para ese día. Aun hablaban cuando Ymir llegó a su auto, razón por la cual Historia se enteró de lo que pasó a continuación.

En el momento en el cual Ymir tocó la puerta de su vehículo, sintió otra presencia cerca, ni bien ni mal, no esperó, automáticamente se llevó la mano a la espalda, tomó su revolver y giró para disparar. La bala impactó contra el pecho de un muchacho, de apenas 16 años y rostro común. Antes de que el cuerpo cayera al piso, ella ya volteaba para volver a disparar.

Hubo tres muertos antes de que uno tuviera tiempo de hablar. -¡ES FENRIR!-. Una cuarta bala le atravesó la garganta.

Ante ese grito, era probable que hubiera más chicos, pero no sentía presencia alguna. Vio el rostro de sus víctimas, eran sólo una panda de adolescentes. Eso no le gustaba, podía saberlo, como sí lo sintiera en sus huesos, esos tipos definitivamente eran hombres de La Legión.

Y sí sabían quién era, y aun así habían enviado a lo más bajo de lo bajo a por ella, existía una única posibilidad: Eran una carnada.

Lo concluyó justo cuándo, desde una terraza cercana, un francotirador le disparó, rozando su pierna derecha. Su cigarrillo cayó al piso. Gruñó molesta. No había donde cubrirse desde ese ángulo. Otra bala perforó su muslo izquierdo.

Molesta, se llenó de furia fría, y no se dio cuenta de en que momento se cayeron sus lentes oscuros. Fueron sus ojos, que daban la imagen de arder iracundos, los que le dieron una oportunidad, pues aunque parezca increíble, hizo contacto visual con el francotirador, y su mirada congeló al susodicho.

Tomó su oportunidad y disparó su revólver, dando justo en la frente de su blanco. Después dejo caer el arma, siguiéndole poco después. La herida de su pierna pintaba mal, el hecho empeoraba porque la bala seguía dentro, podía sentirle aunque al parecer no estaba muy profundo, o al menos eso quería creer por lo que iba a hacer.

La llamada continuaba en su celular. -Ymir, Ymir, ¿Qué sucede?-. Se preparó mentalmente, planeando meter sus dedos en la herida y extraer la bala por si misma. No era buena idea en absoluto, pero ya lo había hecho un par de veces. -Ymir-.

-Que preparen la enfermería-. Su pierna izquierda sería inútil para manejar, pero le bastaba con la derecha para regresar a la mansión.

-¿Quién te tocó?-. La voz de Reiss demostró una furia latente.

Por respuesta, obtuvo un gruñido, Ymir, en efecto, había metido los dedos a la herida, y hurgó en su propia carne hasta conseguir tocar la bala, sin más, le sacó. Iba a contestarle a Historia, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por una sensación muy desagradable.

Tenía el cañón de una pistola en la nuca.

-Mataste a los mocosos de El Comandante-. Conocía esa voz.

-Ackerman-.

De una patada, él le tiró el celular de la mano, y con un pisotón destruyó el aparato.

-Cooperaras conmigo, Fenrir-. La sangre fluía, necesitaba un torniquete.

-No me apetece-. Pero no planeaba dar su brazo a torcer, aunque le costara la vida.

Además, sí Ackerman no le había disparado ya, era obvio que le querían con vida, al igual que a Eren. Sin temer a las posibles consecuencias, se impulsó hacía atrás, dando un fuerte cabezazo a su contrario. Eso sirvió para quitarse la pistola de la cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta para encararle, en un encuentro de miradas muertas.

Dorado contra plateado.

Mano derecha contra mano derecha.

Ackerman era fuerte, Ymir muy veloz; cuando el primero volvió a alzar la pistola, ella lanzó una daga a su mano, la hoja le tiró el revolver y atravesó su palma. Él hizo una mueca de desagrado, sin embargo, no perdió tiempo, se sacó la daga y contraatacó.

Con la herida en su pierna ella no debería ser capaz de moverse, era lógica pura, pero como bien decía Hanji, los chicos de Reiss eran especiales, sobre todo Fenrir.

Se vieron envueltos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Él le metió un derechazo directo a la mandíbula, tan fuerte que aunque no le tumbó ningún diente, sí que le hizo sentir que le bailaron todos.

Ella dio un golpe similar, con la diferencia de que este sólo encubría su verdadero ataque, con la mano izquierda empuñó su cuchillo y apuntó al cuello de Ackerman, pero él lo previó y logró esquivarlo lo suficiente, llevándose un profundo corte en la mejilla en lugar de terminar degollado.

Una patada dirigida a su pierna herida hizo tambalear a Ymir, le costó horrores mantenerse de pie, no obstante, lanzó otra daga, misma que él detuvo con su antebrazo.

-¡Odio tu puta manía con los cuchillos!-. Gritó enojado. Detestaba profundamente mancharse, y su propia sangre le ensuciaba su antes pulcra camisa.

Una vez más acortaron distancias. El problema era que ella se movía menos rápido, detalle del que ambos eran conscientes.

Por eso logró atraparla, tomándole del cuello, con la mano que tenía intacta. Comenzó a aplicar presión, con el fin de estrangularle, debía mantenerla con vida pero estaba enfurecido.

Por su parte, Ymir, con una tercera daga, lo atacó decidida a matarlo antes de que le asfixiaran. En respuesta, él atravesó el mismo antebrazo, y dado que el corte le llegó hasta el hueso, fue imposible no soltarla en medio de su punzada de dolor.

Desgraciadamente, por culpa de su pierna no pudo aprovechar esa fracción de segundo.

Ackerman volvió a atraparle, esta vez sosteniendo su cabeza, y apenas lo hizo, le empujó con fuerza descomunal, estrellando la cabeza de Ymir contra el cofre de su propio auto.

Ni siquiera ella soportó dicho golpe, no en ese estado.

Razón por la cual, Fenrir cayó inconsciente.

Él, con su rostro frívolo de regreso, revisó su pulso para asegurarse de que no la había matado, al confirmar que no se había cargado su misión, irónicamente procedió a encargarse de que se mantuviera con vida. Con desprecio, le hizo un torniquete en la pierna derecha, al finalizar, se la echó al hombro.

-Joder, que asco-. Ahora también la sangre de ella le manchaba la ropa. -Lo que hago por Erwin-.

Secuestrar a Fenrir era ponerse la soga al cuello por voluntad propia.

* * *

Los integrantes de Titanes jamás habían visto a su Reina tan enfurecida, el enojo que desprendía era casi visible en un aura oscura, y sus ojos… no parecían humanos.

-Se la llevan a una dirección diferente, no es la misma que usaron cuando capturaron a Eren-. Armin intentaba mantenerse sereno en su presencia, sin embargo, temblaba levemente.

-A Eren se lo llevaron primero a un cuartel secundario-. Dijo Mikasa, observando los monitores, donde la señal de Ymir se movía a velocidad desmedida, era obvio que querían llegar antes de que despertara. -A Fenrir le están llevando directamente…

-A la base principal-. Concluyó Historia, con voz siniestra.

Eso no formaba parte de sus planes, y le causaba una molestia descomunal.

Pero lo que realmente le estaba desquiciando era que querían robarle lo que más le pertenecía.

* * *

Levi entró al despacho de Erwin sin tocar, se sentía con dicha libertad al ser su mano derecha. Su estado no era el mejor pero ya había sido atendido. Tenía puntadas tanto en la mejilla como en el brazo, y vendas desde el codo hasta la mano.

-Está hecho-.

Erwin dejó los papeles que leía sobre el escritorio. -Sabía que podías lograrlo-. Analizó el aspecto de Ackerman. -Veo que Fenrir sigue siendo una bestia-. Sólo un monstruo como ella podría causar tales daños al hombre mas fuerte de La Legión.

-Esa tipa está loca. Fue muy difícil traerle aquí, sin matarle antes-. Tomó asiento en su usual lugar, en el sofá de cuero.

-Difícil, mas no imposible como algunos aseguraban-. Sirvió dos tragos de whisky.

-Tienes al perro de La Reina, pero no veo que planees matarlo-. Levi aceptó el trago que le correspondía. -¿Por qué?-. Se lo bebió de golpe. -Es un riesgo que no tenemos necesidad de correr-.

-Sí matamos a Fenrir, Reiss podría conseguir otro perro para sostener su trono-. Erwin rellenó el vaso de Levi. Hablaba con tranquilidad y convicción. -Pero no podrá seguir reinando si… -. Sonrió con aire malicioso. -Quién se alza en su contra es la mismísima Fenrir-.

Ackerman casi escupió su bebida. -¿Quieres intentar que ese monstruo cambie de bando?-. Su mirada mostraba incredulidad.

-Quiero destruir a Reiss y ese es el modo de hacerlo-.

* * *

Eren mantenía los ojos fijos en la puerta, no tenía muchas opciones para pasar el tiempo, su confinamiento no sólo lo mantenía encerrado, también inmóvil, pues continuaba esposado a una silla metálica, que a su vez estaba fija en el piso.

Sus manos y pies estaban manchados con sangre seca, le habían extraído todas las uñas, sin sacarle una sola palabra en el proceso. Sabía, sin margen de error, que no faltaba mucho para comenzar a perder los dedos. No le importaba. Vivía sin temor a morir, sin miedo alguno al dolor. Lo daría todo por Titanes.

La puerta se abrió.

Era Hanji, de nuevo, como en cada ocasión.

Pero no llevaba sus instrumentos de siempre, ni su usual mirada llena de curiosidad.

-Te tengo una noticia-. Eren sonrió con burla. -Intenta adivinar que es, Cazador-. Fingió que lo pensaba.

-¿Por fin han decidido suicidarse?-. Era sorprendente que aun tuviera lengua con comentarios así en su boca. -Espero que no, mi Reina quiere matarlos ella misma-.

Hanji ignoró dicha ofensa, se acercó lo suficiente para verse cara a cara, respiración contra respiración. -No-. Acercó su boca al oído de Jaeger. -Atraparon a Fenrir-. Esas palabras le borraron la sonrisa.

Cuando Hanji retrocedió, observó a un pálido Eren, ella pensó que por fin mostraba un poco de miedo ante el enemigo.

Pero no, él no temía a La Legión.

Estaba pálido, porque sí en verdad habían atrapado a Fenrir, Historia Reiss iba a enloquecer y causar un infierno.

-¿Qué han hecho?-. Fueron sus únicas palabras.


	5. Capítulo 5

**FENRIR**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Ymir despertó casi un día después, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de su desagradable situación: Estaba sentada en una silla metálica fija al suelo, con sus cuatro extremidades inmovilizadas por esposas. Además, la boca le sabía a sangre, y al pasar su lengua por sus encías supo que le habían sacado la muela-rastreador. Al bajar la mirada, se percató de que le habían roto el lado izquierdo del pantalón, para suturarle la herida de bala que ellos mismos le hicieron. Fuera de eso, y de que le quitaron todas las armas que llevaba encima, toda su ropa estaba en su lugar, aunque bastante manchada de sangre.

Frunció el ceño al recordar aquel duro golpe contra su propio auto. Le daba rabia el pensar en haber sido derrotada por la mano derecha de El Comandante, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, no por el momento. Relajó su expresión, después, al saberse observada, sonrió con su usual sarcasmo. -Bien jugado Legión, bien jugado-.

La puerta del reducido cuarto se abrió.

-Fenrir-.

-Científica Loca-. Dijo Ymir.

-¿Así saludas a tus captores?-. Preguntó Hanji, con gran curiosidad por la tranquila actitud de la otra.

-¿Y ustedes curan a sus prisioneros?-. Dijo con ironía, haciendo referencia a su pierna.

-Quizá fue mi buena acción del año-. Así que la loca de la Legión le había cosido la herida. Al parecer, no sólo hacía experimentos de mierda.

Fenrir inclinó su rostro al costado derecho e hizo una mueca burlona. -Por favor-. Soltó algo similar a una baja carcajada. -Como si alguno de nosotros hiciera algo "bueno"-.

-No todos estamos tan sedientos de sangre como tú-. Hanji tomó asiento frente a ella. -No todos somos unos… monstruos-. Sonrió al decirlo. Quería provocarle, quería ver sus reacciones, analizarle como hacía con Eren. Se moría de ganas por comprobar que tan especial era Ymir.

-Me han traído aquí en lugar de matarme-. Su rostro reflejó más de un sentimiento oscuro e irónicamente, era como si en el dorado de sus ojos bailaran los destellos del infierno. -Es obvio que quieren un baño de sangre-.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Un enfurecido Jean entró al cuarto.

Cruzó el espacio en cuestión de nada.

-¡FENRIR!-. Y sin pensar en las consecuencias, le soltó un puñetazo a la nombrada, en el pómulo derecho.

-Detente, Jean-. Ordenó Hanji, pero él no escuchaba.

Le dio otro golpe, ahora en el estómago, ella no gritó, en su lugar, comenzó a reír. La situación le causaba gracia, porque sabía de que iba todo. -¡MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA!-. Un golpe más. La silla no tambaleó sólo por estar fija al piso.

-Jean-. Repitió Hanji.

Tras recibir otro puñetazo que le partió el labio inferior, Ymir se dignó a hablarle. -Veo que… sí te llegaron los restos de Marco-. Tenía la boca llena de sangre, pero sonreía con cinismo.

-¡TE MATARÉ!-. Su puño se quedó a medio camino, porque otra mano le detuvo, con agarre de acero.

-Vete de aquí, mocoso-.

-¡DEBO MATARLE!-. Gritó mientras se consumía en rabia, las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. Le habían dicho que Fenrir estaba ahí y eso le estaba enloqueciendo.

-No-. La voz de Levi era fría. -No debes hacerlo-. De algún modo entendía al chico pero no iba a tolerar sus rabietas. -Quieres hacerlo-. Empujó a Jean.

-¡PERO…-.

-Lárgate-. Su mirada gélida contrarrestaba el ardiente rencor de Jean. -O arreglarás cuentas con El Comandante-. Y eso fue como un golpe de realidad.

Jean golpeó la pared, aceptando la orden a regañadientes, pues aún estando lleno de deseos de venganza, una parte de su mente se mantenía lucida, y no deseaba echarse a su jefe en contra. Tras otra mirada a la morena, se retiró del cuarto.

-Ackerman-. Mencionó el nombre con desprecio, todo se iba a descontrolar por culpa de ese enano que le caía como gancho al hígado.

-Fenrir-. Y a él tampoco le causaba gracia tener que estar frente a frente, le odiaba, le odiaba más que el propio Jean, porque ella había matado a más de un amigo suyo.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que el aire podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, Hanji observaba atenta, silenciosa.

Levi se recargó contra la pared. -Sabes-. Como de costumbre, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. -Estás aquí por culpa de alguien-. Su voz era un eco vacío, pero estaba saboreando las palabras. -¿Te haces una idea de quién?-.

Ymir escupió, más sangre que saliva, sabiendo que lograría asquearlo. -Bueno, la lista de quienes me odian es bastante larga-. Obviamente eso no le afectaba ni un poco. -Si quieres que adivine, toma asiento, me tomará más de un intento-. Sus palabras iban cargadas de burla, sabía cuando detenerse, pero no le gustaba parar sus insolencias.

-Reiss tiene un traidor entre sus filas-. Los ojos dorados tuvieron un efímero destello de furia ante la palabra traidor, Hanji se percató de ello. -Y ese traidor te vendió-.

-Y supongo que-. Su voz antes burlona pasó a ser seca, amenazante. Hacía vibrar el aire con sus palabras. Se había activado su modo de defensa, no para protegerse a si misma, si no que para proteger a Historia. -Ahora vas a decirme su nombre-.

-Eren Jaeger-. Ymir apretó los puños con fuerza.

No le gustaba que le mintieran tan descaradamente.

-¿Pretendes que crea eso?-.

¿Qué clase de juego quería jugar Ackerman?

-¿En serio creyeron que El Cazador no se cansaría de vivir a la sombra del lobo?-. Levi fue acortando distancias.

-¿En serio crees que podrás engañarme?-. Así mismo, Ymir se inclinó hacia adelante.

Una vez más, mirada contra mirada, dorado contra plateado.

Era una lucha de titanes que ni siquiera necesitaban moverse para hacer insoportable el ambiente.

Él era un perfecto mentiroso.

Ella un perfecto detector de mentiras.

Y ambos estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta donde fuese necesario para ganarle al otro.

-Jaeger traicionó a tu Reina-.

-No-.

-Decidió unirse a nosotros-. Ni siquiera parpadeaban. -Porque se hartó de ustedes-. Continuó con su mentira. -Se hartó de Reiss y sus mierdas-. Lo decía de tal modo que habría convencido a cualquiera.

Pero no a Fenrir.

-Necesitarás una mejor mentira-. Casi le escupió las palabras en la cara.

-¿Y quien está mintiendo?-. Los ojos de Levi lucían tan fríos que no parecían muertos, parecían la muerte misma. -Eren Jaeger trabaja para La Legión-.

-No-.

-Sí-.

-El Cazador le pertenece a La Reina-.

-No, él quiere cazar a tu Reina-.

-No-. La sangre comenzó a hervirle al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. -Eso es lo que ustedes quieren-. Podía sentir como sus venas se combustionaban ante la ira. -Y seguramente le están diciendo lo mismo a Jaeger-.

Hanji continuaba observando todo, haciendo anotaciones mentales.

Levi no lo pensó dos veces antes de cambiar drásticamente de estrategia, dado que estaba comprobando que en verdad era imposible mentirle a Fenrir.

-Escúchame mocosa de mierda-.

-¿Y ahora soy una mocosa?-. La sonrisa que brindó era un reflejo de su enojo. -¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un vejestorio de tu decadente Legión?-.

Él apretó sus puños. -A la mierda-. Fue directo al punto. -El Comandante quiere que cambies de bando-. Irse con rodeos nunca había sido su estilo y no le serviría con Fenrir, aunque en realidad creía que nada serviría con ella, por eso seguía abogando por matarla. -¿Cuál es tu precio?-.

La pregunta pareció indignar a la morena.

-Dime Ackerman-. La voz de Ymir sonaba llena de odio, y aún así dejaba cabida a su característico cinismo. -¿Tú traicionarías a Smith?-.

-No nos compares, Fenrir-.

-Ambos somos perros con amo, Ackerman-.

-Tú eres un monstruo-.

-Tú también-. Ymir decidió que no hablaría más, y sus últimas palabras fueron. -Pero yo sí admito que lo soy-.

* * *

Historia daba ordenes a diestra y siniestra, planeaba terminar todo en un único y monstruoso golpe, sin dar oportunidad a un contraataque. Iba a recuperar lo que era suyo, y al mismo tiempo se aseguraría de que no volvieran a robarle nada.

Organizó a sus hombres en más de un equipo para cubrir todos los puestos, pero los dos más importantes eran los que se meterían en lo más hondo de la boca del lobo: Mikasa y Annie, quienes tenían que recuperar a Eren; Reiner y Berthold, quienes irían con ella en busca de Ymir.

Porque Historia Reiss nunca salía a la línea de fuego.

Pero en esa ocasión ella sería el fuego mismo.

-Reporte-. Exigió a Armin.

-Continúan en los mismos lugares, inmóviles, pero vivos-. Los rastreadores también monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

-Quiero las ubicaciones de todos mis hombres, todo el tiempo-. Reiss miraba los monitores con odio desmedido. -Nadie se mueve a ningún lado sin que yo lo sepa-.

Mikasa entró al cuarto. -Ya han terminado de cargar los camiones-.

-¿Mis dos equipos están listos?-.

-Sí-.

Miraba el punto que decía la ubicación exacta de Ymir. -Voy por ti-. La posesividad presente en sus palabras le provocó un escalofrío a Armin y Mikasa.

Levi terminó de golpear a Eren, había hecho un último intento por hacerle hablar, pero el chico, que tenía toda la cara bañada en sangre, sólo reía.

-¿Y así… intentaron… que ella hablara?-. Continuó riendo, cualquiera que viera la escena podría haber dicho que Jaeger había enloquecido.

Pero estaba totalmente cuerdo.

-Fenrir trabajara conmigo-. Dijo Levi, por indicación de terceros.

-Fenrir… se mataría… antes que traicionarnos-.

Hanji, quien observaba todo, quedo impresionada ante la confianza que los chicos de Reiss se demostraban.

-¿Por qué le son tan leales?-. Preguntó la mujer.

-Quien sabe-. La sonrisa de Eren los dejó callados.

* * *

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente, y tanto Hanji como Ackerman tuvieron que aceptar que Fenrir no volvería a abrir la boca, al menos no hasta que la situación diera algún giro que le interesara lo suficiente.

De ese modo, se dio la orden que todos veían venir: Llevar a Fenrir ante El Comandante.

Él aún creía que si lograba romperle podría rearmarle a su conveniencia. Pero ella era irrompible, porque no podía romperse lo que ya estaba roto.

Levi en persona se encargó de las medidas de contención. Ymir rio por lo bajo. Le esposaron los pies, también las manos, y al final unieron ambas cadenas con la que le colgaba del cuello. Cuando le sacaron del cuarto de interrogatorio, lo hicieron manteniendo una pistola pegada a su nuca.

-Atrévete a respirar más de la cuenta, y te mato, perra-. Ella contuvo un: "No lo harás". Podía olerlo en el aire, su hora aún no había llegado.

Medio cojeaba al caminar por la herida de su pierna, sin embargo, los miembros de La Legión que le vieron en el trayecto, experimentaron un escalofrío al percatarse de que les dedicaba una mirada burlona.

Una de esas personas consiguió llamar su atención por dos segundos, porque le recordaba a alguien aunque de momento no sabía con certeza a quien.

Al llegar al despacho de Erwin, Ymir sonrió por la ironía del asunto, había llegado a La Reina encadenada y escoltada, y ahora llegaba a El Comandante en circunstancias que eran tan similares y tan distintas al mismo tiempo.

Continuando con la ironía, dentro de la habitación le encadenaron, con la diferencia de que en lugar de encadenarle a una pared, le encadenaron al suelo. Quedó arrodillada, con los brazos extendidos a los costados pero apoyados en sus nudillos, y la cabeza gacha debido al límite de la cadena en su cuello. Era extraño, porque estaba ahí, en esa posición, no obstante, bastaba con ver su mirada altanera para saber que no le habían sometido, ni un poco.

Frente a ella, se encontraba el escritorio de Erwin. Él, con un comportamiento tranquilo, como si esa fuese una escena cotidiana, se recargaba contra el mueble mientras le daba un último trago a su whisky.

-Y aquí tenemos-. Clavó sus ojos en la morena. -La clave del éxito de Historia Reiss-.

Ella guardó silencio. -Dime Fenrir, ¿Cuánto te paga esa mujer?-. Sonrió, pero ellos no lo podían ver. -Esto podría haber sido fácil, sólo tenías que pasarte a mi bando-.

Negó con la cabeza. -Pierdes tu tiempo-. Y de paso le hacía perder el suyo también.

-Ohhh, ¿eso crees?-. Smith le tomó del cabello, obligándole a alzar el rostro hasta donde era posible. -Ymir Fritz-.

Al oír su nombre, su mirada se afiló. -¿Cómo?-. Según ella, sin contarse a sí misma, sólo existía una persona que sabía su verdadero nombre, y era obvio que Reiss no se lo había dicho ni diría a nadie. Así que… ¿Cómo?

-Eso pasa cuando dejas cabos sueltos, Ymir-. Le irritaba en sobremanera que él le llamara así, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

-Cabos sueltos-. Dijo con su usual sarcasmo.

-Ymir Fritz-. Repitió Smith. -Hija única de un matrimonio común y corriente-. En efecto, sus padres no habían tenido nada de especiales, incluso para ella era un misterio de donde había salido su personalidad tan retorcida. -Estudiante regular, con un gran número de inasistencias-. Obviamente la escuela nunca fue de su interés. -Con un evidente interese por el sexo femenino-. Eso jamás fue un secreto, no en su vida anterior. Pero todos esos datos tendrían que haber sido inaccesibles para La Legión, si los habían conseguido, era únicamente porque tenían su nombre.

Lo pensó, retrocediendo en sus memorias, analizando lo que sea que pudo ser aquel cabo suelto. No tardó mucho en caer en cuenta, aquella chica con la que se reencontró en el centro comercial, aquella que Reiss le ordenó matar sólo por celos, esa chica tenía un gran parecido con otra que vio precisamente en el camino al despacho.

-Bingo-. Susurró, tan bajo que no le oyeron mientras Smith seguía monologando.

La muerta tenía una hermana que había terminado uniéndose a La Legión.

Sonrió con sorna por aquella coincidencia. "Bien jugado vida, bien jugado". Dijo mentalmente.

-De repente desapareciste de la faz de la tierra, tus padres te buscaron, pero con todos sus esfuerzos frustrados, terminaron dándote por muerta-. Era consciente de eso, no le importaba. Como bien había dicho alguna vez, sus emociones giraban en torno a Historia, y al placer de matar por hacerlo.

Erwin le ordenó a sus hombres que movieran las cadenas, lo suficiente para que Ymir pudiera erguir su torso. -Unos meses después, Titanes evolucionó casi por arte de magia-. Su tono antes calmado cambió ligeramente. -Reiss subió posiciones, se adueñó de territorios-. Él no pudo esconder su molestia. -Era algo inentendible, ilógico-. Aspiró hondo. -Luego me enteré de que La Reina tenía una nueva mano derecha-. Ymir alzó la cabeza. -Y nadie supo decirme de donde saliste, Fenrir-. Ella le sonrió con cinismo.

-Pero ahora lo sé-. Tronó los dedos, sus hombres entendieron la señal. -Y me encargaré de dejar sin perro a tu Reina-.

-Pierdes tu tiempo-. Dijo por segunda vez.

Ante la atenta mirada de El Comandante, Ackerman usó un cuchillo para cortar la parte delantera de la camisa de Ymir, así mismo, cortó las vendas que llevaba debajo. Ella no se inmutó al quedar expuesta, el rostro de ellos fue otra historia.

De entre todas sus suposiciones, no esperaban encontrarse con esa cantidad de cicatrices, menos aún cuando era bien sabido que prácticamente nadie había herido de gravedad a la temible Fenrir.

Sus hombros, su pecho, su abdomen, no había sitio intacto, y estaban seguros de que si le quitaban el pantalón, verían algo similar en sus extremidades inferiores.

Era una revelación impactante, en más de un sentido.

La Legión raramente recurría a las mutilaciones, por eso a Erwin le repugnó que Reiss pudiera hacerle eso a sus propios hombres. Pero esa retorcida mentalidad le había colocado en la cima, y era lo que más aborrecía El Comandante.

Miro fijamente aquellas cicatrices, de las que Fenrir parecía tan orgullosa. -¿Eres su mano derecha o su juguete?-.

La sonrisa de Ymir se amplió. -Soy todo lo que ella quiere que sea-.

Tras otra señal de Erwin, Ackerman le arrancó la camisa a Ymir, ahora si dejándole totalmente desnuda de cintura para arriba.

-Mierda-. Levi no entendía a la criatura ahí encadenada, y entendía aun menos a… -Reiss está…

Smith le robó la palabra. -Reiss está desquiciada-.

-¡Y por eso me encanta!-. Dijo ella antes de carcajearse con aires de demencia.

Ymir tenía tatuada una frase en toda su espalda: Propiedad de Historia Reiss.

El comandante vio el símbolo de La Legión colgado sobre su escritorio. -Preparen un brasero-. Locura contra locura.

Ymir le escuchó claramente, pero siguió riendo.


	6. Capítulo 6 Final

**FENRIR**

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL**

Era de noche cuando Titanes llegó a la base de La Legión, sin embargo la hora fue una coincidencia, porque La Reina planeaba atacarlos, aunque fuese necesario hacerlo en pleno medio día.

Armin había desactivado la red de seguridad del cuartel, así que sus cámaras no detectaron el suceso, no fue hasta que los tuvieron encima que los legionarios intentaron darse el aviso entre ellos, pero no pudieron, ya que Armin también se encargó de su red de comunicación.

-¡Ahora!-.

Primero explotaron una de las puertas traseras, provocando una gran cantidad de escombros y humo, cosas que en conjunto con el aturdimiento dejaron en desventaja a La Legión, aun así, se las arreglaron para comenzar a disparar.

-¡Alto!-. Gritó uno de los legionarios, pues sospechaba que estaban gastando munición sin resultado alguno. Muy tarde logró ver a través del humo. -¡RETIRADA!-.

Obviamente no les iban a permitir huir.

El grupo de Titanes se había cubierto tras una línea de escudos, y apenas notaron que la ráfaga de balas comenzó a disminuir, los bajaron para que la segunda línea entrará en acción.

Los gritos no demoraron.

Y el olor a carne quemada se mezcló con el humo.

Porque los titanes iban armados con lanzallamas.

-¡PIEDAD!-. Gritaban los más ingenuos de La Legión.

-¿Qué es la piedad?-. Respondían los titanes.

La pequeña e imponente figura de La Reina se dejo ver. Iba equipada para la ocasión, con un uniforme similar al del resto de su escuadrón. Y al oler la carne calcinándose, sonrió con sadismo. -Tráiganme a mi Cazador-. Annie y Mikasa salieron corriendo en dirección a la ubicación de Eren. -Vayamos por MI Fenrir-. Sus ojos brillaron maliciosos.

Reiner y Berthold se aseguraron de cubrir los costados su líder, mientras se dirigían a Ymir.

* * *

El escudo de La Legión que antes colgaba sobre el escritorio de El Comandante, ahora ardía al rojo vivo en el bracero. Leví le tomó con unas pinzas, aunque era de un tamaño considerable.

Ymir había captado la idea de inmediato. Unos segundos antes del suceso, paró de carcajearse, pero mantuvo su sonrisa cínica, y vio a Smith a los ojos. -¿Y te atreves a decirle demente a ella?-.

-No volverás a su lado-. Afirmó él.

-Sí lo haré-. Dijo ella, con mayor seguridad.

Levi se acercó por atrás, esperando la orden.

-Entonces-. Los ojos de Smith relucieron con odio. -Veamos si tu Reina aun te quiere de vuelta-. Alzó la mano para dar la orden. -Cuando La Legión esté marcada en tu cuerpo-. Hizo la seña.

Un fuerte grito resonó entre las paredes, cuando el metal hizo contacto directo con toda su espalda, "Las alas de la libertad" le quemaban por completo, su piel y carne ardían como el infierno que vivía dentro de ella. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras cerraba fuertemente los puños, y jadeaba como si fuese a morirse, pero aún sonreía.

-Re… regresaré… con ella-. Afirmó. -Vendrá-. Eso fue casi un susurro.

El dolor era incalculable, al grado de que Fenrir terminó por perder la consciencia.

Y cuando Ackerman retiró el metal.

La puerta estalló.

Una ráfaga de balas llenó el aire, no obstante, Erwin, Hanji, Mike y Levi lograron agacharse a tiempo. El resto de los legionarios presentes no corrieron con la misma suerte, por lo cual la sangre fue esparciéndose por el suelo.

Levi y Mike respondieron al ataque de inmediato, sin embargo, Reiner y Berthold le sirvieron como escudo a Historia, claro está, ninguna bala llegó a tocarles realmente, dado que iban vestidos especialmente para eso.

-¡VENGO POR LO QUE ME PERTENECE!-. La voz de La Reina se impuso, vibrando con ira.

-Fenrir no deliraba-. Dijo Mike, sorprendido.

-Ahí está tu perro-. Dijo Levi, señalando al suelo.

En ese instante, cuando Historia vio a Ymir encadenada, inconsciente y con la espalda en carne viva, por culpa de ese repugnante símbolo, una fuerte aura homicida le envolvió.

El ya frío azul de sus ojos, se congeló aun más.

* * *

Eren continuaba en el cuarto de interrogatorio, con dos individuos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima: Jean le observaba con repudio, le aborrecía sólo por relacionarse con Fenrir. Sasha le veía con desconfianza, porque El Cazador sonreía altaneramente, aun en aquella situación.

-La Legión debe estarse quedando sin presupuesto-. Tenía las comisuras y parte de los labios bañados en sangre. -Dejar a estos mocosos vigilándome-.

A Jean le irritaba demasiado su presencia. -¿Mocosos?-. Se acercó, para verle el rostro con mayor detalle. -Fijo que tenemos la misma edad-.

-Jean, deberías alejarte-. A Sasha seguía dándole mala espina.

-Kirschtein-. No dejaba de sonreír. -Yo ya mataba cuando tú aún jugabas-.

-Yo comencé a matar para poder comer-. La voz seca de Jean dejó en claro que no se enorgullecía de eso. Eren lo detectó de inmediato.

-Ahí la diferencia-. Su mirada reflejaba desdén. -Yo comencé a matar por diversión-.

-Estás enfermo-. Jean le escupió al rostro. -Me das asco-.

Eren ignoró el escupitajo, porque el rastreador oculto en su cuello comenzó a vibrar, una clara señal de que estaba por salir de ahí.

-Jean, algo no está bien-. El mal presentimiento de Sasha sólo crecía, sobre todo porque los demás puestos no daban señales de vida. -El comunicador no funciona-. Y cuando quiso contactarlos no pudo.

-Dame esa cosa-. Jean extendió la mano.

Ellos no sabían nada, era imposible que escucharan las detonaciones en el resto de las instalaciones, por culpa de las pares insonorizadas. Sin embargo, una explosión cercana hizo temblar levemente el suelo.

-¿Qué…

La puerta se vino abajo, producto de una fuerte patada, en ese instante, Eren contuvo la respiración, justo cuando dos latas de gas fueron arrojadas dentro.

El contenido de las latas tuvo un efecto inmediato. Jean y Sasha tosían, llevándose la pésima sorpresa de que lo que estaban escupiendo era sangre.

Dos figuras enmascaradas entraron al lugar, una de ellas llevaba una tercera mascara de gas en la mano, y se apresuró en ponérsela a Eren. El castaño soltó una carcajada de triunfo.

Mientras Mikasa se encargaba de las cadenas de su hermanastro, Jean hizo el intento de apuntarles con su revolver.

-¡AHHH!-.

-Que molesto-. Annie le disparó en la mano, destrozándole los dedos en el proceso.

Y cuando Eren se levantó de aquella silla, completamente libre, los tres titanes vieron fijamente a los legionarios, ahí, Jean y Sasha conocieron el verdadero miedo.

* * *

Historia y Erwin mantenían contacto visual, negados a quitarse la mirada de encima, pues el mínimo error podría tener el máximo costo. -¿Molesta por perder tu juguete?-. Erwin quiso provocarle.

-No he perdido nada-. Le ardían las entrañas por la rabia. -Han intentado robármelo, que es diferente-.

Los demás se analizaban fríamente, previendo a quien deberían atacar primero, todos eran conscientes de ese hecho, por ello El Comandante no quiso callarse. -Aunque tus "escudos" dejaran de protegerte, y atacaran-. Observó que el contraste entre Reiner-Berthold e Historia era demasiado. -Seguimos siendo 4 contra 3-.

Ante esa declaración, Reiss sonrió sádicamente.

Por el hueco que solía ser la puerta, entró volando un hacha, tan veloz que fue difícil percibirle con la vista, y como resultado, cuando hizo contacto con su objetivo, la cabeza de Hanji cayó al piso.

-6 contra 3-. Dijo Historia, antes de que la pelea iniciará.

Reiner cargó contra Mike, ambos hombres eran grandes y corpulentos, pero el titán originalmente era muy fuerte, y con la armadura que llevaba puesta era como un tanque viviente.

Mike ya lo veía venir, por lo cual se preparó para recibir la embestida, sin embargo, aun preparándose el golpe fue titánico.

El legionario escupió sangre. -¿¡QUÉ MIERDA COMEN!?-. E intentó atraparlo con una llave.

Por otro lado, Mikasa, al ver la situación supo lo que tenía que hacer. Corrió directamente al cuerpo de Fenrir, para encargarse de liberarle de las cadenas. Al ver sus intenciones, Levi fue tras ella.

Iba a dispararle a la chica, pero una potente patada desvió el arma. -¡No toques…-. Y otra patada al pecho le hizo retroceder. -a mi Ackerman!-. Levi y Annie se encararon.

-¡MALDITA MOCOSA!-.

-¡NO SOMOS MOCOSOS!-. Y Eren llegó por atrás.

Levi giró de tal modo que el hacha sólo le rozó el antebrazo, aunque fue un "roce" profundo. La sangre le bajó hasta la mano, empapándole los dedos.

-¿¡Por qué les gustan tanto los cuchillos!?-.

Mientras tanto, Erwin había iniciando un combate con Historia, no obstante, era difícil intentar llegar a ella, pues Berthold parecía ser su maldita sombra.

-¡Ve con Reiner!-. Quería deshacerse de todos lo antes posible. Sin cuestionar nada, Berthold dejo su puesto defensivo para ayudar a su amigo.

-¿¡Me estás subestimando!?-. Enojado, El Comandante le disparó, la bala quedo atascada en el traje de La Reina. -¡No llevas cubierta la cabeza, Reiss!-.

-Primero tendrías que apuntarme certeramente-. Contestó ella. Se movía a velocidad desmedida, impidiendo que dispararan a su cabeza. Nunca salía a la línea de fuego, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no tuviera habilidades iguales o incluso superiores a las de sus hombres.

Tras engañar a la vista de Smith, estuvo a nada de conseguir rajarle la garganta, no obstante, los ojos de Levi sí que le habían visto, y él atravesó su propio cuchillo entre el de Reiss y el cuello de Erwin.

Intentó devolver el ataque para defender a su líder, e Historia ni siquiera tuvo que esquivarlo, gracias a que sus titanes controlaban al hombre más fuerte de La Legión.

Se creó una pausa en el caos, como el ojo del huracán, cuando la última cadena de Fenrir fue cortada. El ambiente se congeló, aunque la morena seguía inconsciente.

-Fenrir-. Llamó Historia.

-Es un milagro que siga respirando-. Dijo Erwin. -No se levantará-. Volvió a atacar. -¡No volverá contigo!-.

Mike quiso acercarse, para asegurar que en verdad el perro de Reiss no volviera a levantarse, claro está, Reiner y Berthold no le permitieron hacerlo.

-¡Fenrir!-. Repitió, más fuerte.

-Dime, ¿qué se siente quedarse sin mano derecha?-. Historia le cortó la mejilla izquierda, él lo ignoró, y continúo hablando aunque los dientes se le mancharon de sangre. -Sin amante-. Otro corte, ahora en el brazo. -Sin juguete-.

-¡FENRIR!-. Odiaba que su llamado no tuviera respuesta.

Con una patada superior a las anteriores, Annie le rompió el brazo izquierdo a Levi, y Eren se encargó de mantenerlo a raya.

Reiner tomó un mayor impulso, colocando todo su peso y fuerza en una última embestida, así estrelló a Mike contra la pared, haciendo crujir su columna, para finalmente romperle el cuello. Enseguida, él y Berthold ayudaron a acorralar aún más a Levi.

Ackerman hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlos alejados de El Comandante, sin embargo, sus propias oportunidades eran cada vez menos, a la par que más pobres.

-Aunque yo pierda-. Erwin era consciente de su situación, y sabía que probablemente no tardarían en estar muertos, tanto él como su leal mano derecha. -Tú tampoco ganarás-.

-Yo nunca pierdo-.

-Has perdido a… Ymir-. Sonrió maliciosamente.

A Historia le hirvió la sangre, sin embargo, toda esa rabia e ira le dieron la idea perfecta. -¡YMIR!-. Ese gritó expresó toda su autoridad y posesividad.

-¡Es inútil!-. Erwin se atrevió a reír.

Él estaba de espaldas a la nombrada, perdido en la dulzura de su falsa victoria, por lo cual no vio lo que sucedía, además, Levi, quien solía ser sus ojos y oídos, tampoco pudo avisarle, porque los titanes ya lo habían sometido, dejándole inconsciente.

La temible Fenrir despertó, sus ojos brillaron de modo que cualquiera, menos La Reina, habría preferido verle con sus lentes oscuros, y yendo contra los limites de su cuerpo, contra las propias leyes naturales, se puso de pie

Se irguió, comenzando a moverse, aunque cada movimiento requería de esfuerzos titánicos e incluso respirar era doloroso. La carne de su espalda pedía a gritos atención médica, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto, no de momento, sólo pensaba en que su Reina le estaba llamando.

Le hablaba, realmente le llamaba.

Usaba el nombre que no quería que nadie supiera, y eso le impulsaba a romper los limites.

De manos de Mikasa, tomó un objeto.

-¿Estás seguro?-. Dijo Historia, viendo a Ymir acercarse con una expresión sedienta de sangre.

-¡Perdiste, Reiss!-. Al ver que se quedó quieta, levantó el brazo para dispararle, así mismo tuvo que dejar caer la pistola, pues su respiración se cortó de golpe.

Fenrir había llegado por atrás, entrecruzando las cadenas que le aprisionaron en el cuello de El Comandante, jalaba de ellas con ferocidad, más enfurecida por lo que quisieron hacerle a su ama que por la herida en su espalda.

-Nunca pierdo, Smith-. La sonrisa de Historia era crueldad pura.

Le encadenaron al suelo del mismo modo en que hicieron con Fenrir. -Es tu fin-. Historia le veía desde arriba. -El fin de La Legión-. Erwin le veía como si estuviera parada sobre un trono de sangre. -Ahh y una última cosa-. Ymir estaba parada a su lado. -Quisiste quedarte con mi "perro"-. La aludida sonrió cínicamente. -Así que yo me quedaré con el tuyo-. Los ojos de Smith mostraron miedo y enojo.

-¡NO!-. Forzó las cadenas, sin éxito alguno.

Reiner y Berthold sostenían a un inconsciente Levi.

-¡NO!-. Repitió con más fuerza.

Fenrir se rio de su latente desesperación.

-Es lo justo, Smith-. Historia disfrutaba con aquello.

-¡SÓLO MATANOS Y YA!- Gritó enfurecido. Temía que se llevasen a su mano derecha, porque sabía que lo que sea que le esperará allá era peor que la muerte.

-Eso no sería divertido-. Su sádica sonrisa creció. -Claro que te mataré, pero él viene conmigo-. Comenzó a caminar a la salida, Ymir le siguió cual sombra.

-¡NO!-.

-Adiós, Comandante-.

-¡NOOO!-.

Con uno de sus lanzallamas, Eren le prendió fuego a Erwin, y tras asegurarse de lo inminente, los titanes se retiraron del lugar, dejándolo ahí encadenado, mientras gritaba y ardía junto a los cadáveres de sus hombres.

Para cuando salieron de lo que quedaba de la base, la mayoría de las instalaciones ardía, era cuestión de horas para que de La Legión sólo quedaran cenizas.

Un helicóptero esperaba por ellos.

* * *

1 AÑO DESPUÉS

El poder de Titanes se había expandido aún más. No existía nadie en el bajo mundo que no conociera el nombre de Historia Reiss y su temible mano derecha: Fenrir. Sin un verdadero rival en el mercado, sólo podían crecer y crecer, tal como lo hacían.

Los titanes que estuvieron presentes en el despacho de Smith ahora conocían el verdadero nombre de Fenrir, y podían presumir de seguir vivos, gracias a que La Reina consideró que eran sus chicos más leales, por lo cual podía pasar por alto ese detalle, mientras nunca lo mencionaran.

Como de costumbre, Ymir se encargaba de los trabajos más importantes, justamente iba llegando a la mansión cuando decidió darse una vuelta por cierta área. Se encontró con Eren en el subsuelo, y ambos le echaron un vistazo al único habitante de ese piso.

Miraron a través de un grueso cristal que no permitía ver desde el interior. -Aún no se rinde, ¿eh?-. Su característico tono cínico le sacó una sonrisa al castaño.

-Es un tipo rudo-. Aun tenía sangre del nombrado en los dedos.

-Le doy 5 años, antes de que se vuelva loco-. Ymir opinaba que aún podía sangrar más, mucho más.

Tenían a Levi encadenado al piso, vestido únicamente con un bóxer. Su torso mostraba numerosas cicatrices que nunca terminaban de sanar por completo, llevaba puesto un collar de perro, y en su espalda se veía una enorme cicatriz hecha con metal al rojo vivo, dicha marca decía: Propiedad de Titanes.

El celular de Fenrir sonó, contestó de inmediato. -Ven a la habitación-. El tono de Historia dejaba claras sus intenciones.

-Voy para allá-. Podría jurar que su Reina sonrió complacida. Después de eso colgó y guardó su móvil. -Jaeger, apaga las luces cuando te vayas-. El chico asintió, siempre dejaban en penumbras a Levi.

De ese modo, Ymir se apresuró en llegar a la habitación. Tan sólo abrir la puerta, vio a Historia, sentada en la orilla de la cama. -Tardaste mucho-. Las dos sabían que no había tardado nada-.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?-. Ambas sonrieron con lujuria.

La retorcida relación entre La Reina y Fenrir no era amor, ni de lejos, pero funcionaba.

FIN.


End file.
